Sweet Protector
by Dracfirewolves
Summary: When Harry learns of a new prophecy, he becomes the target of a demon. How will a certain dark lord react to a rival? Eventual HPLV SLASH
1. The day he ran away

**Starts out a little cliche, but gets better I promise! I'd like to think I have some fresh ideas prepared for you guys in later chapters. **

**Parings: ****Hp/Lv, as well as *spoilers*****  
**

**Warnings: mentions of abuse, language, slash  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? If only readers... if only...  
**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_"spells"  
_

**:Parseltongue:  
**

* * *

**Sweet protector**

**Chapter One****: **The day he ran away

Fifteen year old Harry Potter stared longingly past the bars on his window. He so desperately desired to escape the hatred of his relatives. He'd often wished that Dumbledore would stop sending him back to this hellhole, but Harry couldn't bring himself to tell the old twinkling-eyed wizard exactly what was done to him over the summers and the years before his school life in the wizarding world began. Dumbledore was so sure Harry was safe from all threats by remaining in the Dursley household on Privet Drive. Harry didn't want to burden him with the fact that he was so very wrong. He was safe from Voldemort, yes, but not from his Aunt's insults, his cousin's bullying, and definitely not his Uncle's wrath. The man enjoyed hurting the teen and he didn't hide it. The beatings were turning into more than something Harry could handle. The raven-haired boy was beginning to fear for his life.

Harry's large (much too large for his small frame) maroon-plaid, button-up shirt; gray undershirt; and worn, blue, baggy jeans, held up with a frayed rope, hid the result of his most recent session with Uncle Vernon. He was bruised and bleeding with a frightening amount of fractured and broken bones. A weaker person would've be rendered unable to move, let alone complete Harry's often lengthy list of chores; but today those chores wouldn't be completed even if the young man was entirely healthy. He had made his decision: he'd rather take his chances with Voldemort than be killed by his own "flesh and blood" relatives through violent beatings and starvation. It was time for the teen to take matters into his own hands if he wanted to live. The Dursleys will be leaving on an outing for the rest of the day. As to where they were going, Harry didn't care; all he knew was that he wouldn't be here when they came back. Not only that, but the Order member on watch duty today will be Tonks and she had a tendency to sleep on the job no matter the time of day (he assumed things at headquarters were quite hectic if she kept falling asleep so much).

Harry had sent Hedwig off to the Weasley Twins' shop for the duration of the summer with a note that simply stated it was not safe for her to be with him. He gathered up his most important things from under the loose floorboards in his room: his wand and cloak. He had left his photo album, and the marauders' map in the care of Fred and George Weasley. They were the only ones who knew what really went down at the Dursleys'. Normally, he would've asked Ronald Weasley to watch over something of his, but after the incident last year in the Department of Mysteries, Ron had completely turned on him. He made sure to remind him everyday for the rest of fifth year that what happened to Sirius Black was all Harry's fault, and that he almost got most of his friends killed. The hostility instantly doubled when the redhead learned that Harry Potter was gay.

Harry couldn't have left anything with Hermione either; she didn't turn on him like Ron did, but she was a lot smarter and would realize he was up to something. He didn't want to risk anyone informing Dumbledore that Harry was going to run away or he would be dragged back and asked questions that he wanted to avoid. He trusted the twins to keep his secret. If they figured out what Harry was going to do they'd keep it to themselves, he was sure of it.

"BOY, Get down here!"

"Coming Uncle Vernon!"

* * *

_**HPLV**_

"I want this place completely spotless by the time we get back, do you hear me boy! Spotless! If not there will be dire consequences, do you understand me?!" Vernon Dursley barked.

"Yes sir."

Mr. Dursley huffed and hobbled out the door struggling slightly due to his wale-like build. Harry could barely keep a large grin from appearing on his bruised faced. _'It's almost time!'_ he thought gleefully. All three Dursleys were soon in the car and backing out of the driveway. As soon as the sound of the car engine was out of Harry's hearing range, he leaped in the air as high as he could thrusting his small fist in the air, shouting, "Yes! Yes!Y-OW!" As soon as Harry landed he violently flinched, bit his lip with a hiss, and almost fell to the ground. He had forgotten that he was injured, _'Well that was just stupid!_ '

After internally scolding himself, he hurried back upstairs, grabbed his wand, and threw on his cloak. The teen headed to the back door in the kitchen. On his way down he glanced at the small cupboard that he once lived in. The cupboard his trunk used to be locked in after every school year. He had thought of unlocking it to bring said trunk with him, then he remembered that about a week and a half ago his cousin Dudley had beaten him to it. Apparently, it was really entertaining for his cousin to destroy anything of Harry's that was left unguarded. How the stupid oaf managed to unlock the door was beyond him. Then again, he wouldn't have put it past his uncle to have simply given Dudley the key. It didn't matter to the man if Harry had everything he needed for school. After that Harry had calmed by telling himself he had everything actually important to him in a safe place. His map, owl, and album at Fred and George's shop; his wand and cloak in his room, now on his person; and his Firebolt hidden in Hogwarts...

Harry suddenly smacked his hand against his forehead, '_I probably should have kept that with me_.' It would have made traveling a whole lot easier, if he stayed out of muggle sight of course.

Shaking his head, Harry continued on his way to the backdoor. When he opened the door he quietly closed it behind him and quickly scanned the area for Tonks. Sure enough, there she was hiding in one of the bushes, asleep. _'This is why your one of my favorite Order members Tonks, always being helpful with out even trying._ ' Harry quietly chuckled and left the yard.

* * *

**HPLV**

Altair Shackleford was a tall, slightly lanky man, possibly in his late twenties, who was currently trudging his way up the sidewalk of Privet Drive, festering in the surly aura that surrounded him. He scratched at the dark stubble on his chin lost in bitter thought, _'__Why the hell did Zerin have to set the damn portkey so god damn far away from the location of the actual fucking British Ministry of Magic?! And why do I have to be the one sent on this tedious mission anyway? ' _Altair began grumbling lowly to himself, his voice taking a mocking tone as mimicked what his leader had told him when he had earlier voiced that previous question aloud, "_Oh, because you are my best man, my finest assassin, my most manipulative minion, and my sliest friend, dear Alty! This mission must be completed with care and I know you will get the job done properly!" _Merlin, how close he was to bitch slapping the ridiculous grin off of his longtime friend and master! He sighed, "Too late now isn't it? I'm here in Europe now, so I might as well get this job done."

The man was pulled from his thoughts when his shoulder bumped into something. He jerked his head around; black eyes searching for the offender, seeing nothing but empty sidewalk. _'What the hell? ' _Altair Shackleford stood there for a moment, still searching, but then shrugged and continued on his irritated way. Not realizing he had dropped something _very _important.

* * *

_**HPLV**_

Harry watched as the man began walking away. Normally, he would've apologized, but that would've ruined the whole idea of being invisible. That, and he was too preoccupied with trying not to yelp after being hit in a particularly tender spot. Just as the teen was ready to continue on his own way, he noticed something dark and rectangular on the ground. Upon closer inspection Harry realized it was a dark brown muggle wallet. _'Oh bloody hell! I have to return that!'_

He bent down to pick up the man's wallet. However, in the moment his fingers touched the leather covering he felt an all too familiar tug behind his naval. The portkey-wallet was returning home with the wrong passenger.

* * *

**Well it looks like Harry's off on his next adventure. I'm telling you now though, you'll never guess where I sent him! If you do... I'll eat my keyboard!**


	2. Was the day he met Buraki

**The next chapter! Here's where things get twisted, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Was the day he met Buraki

Landing flat on his arse, Harry tried to remain still so as to not further irritate his already aching injuries, and to allow his swirling vision to settle onto the sudden change of environment. He looked around and noticed he was surrounded by lush, green foliage and very tall trees. "I'm in...a jungle?..._Shit!_" He looked down at the wallet in his hand and opened it to see who _exactly _it belonged too.

It was completely empty.

"Well that tells me nothing."

Standing up, Harry brushed the dirt off of him and looked around again. It was very beautiful, wherever he was, and his adventurous Gryffindor side wanted to have a closer look around. His more Slytherin side was telling him to try and reactivate the portkey before trouble could find him yet again; so even though Harry really was enjoying the view, he was thinking that he should listen Slytherin side this time. He had seen a documentary on jungles like this one (when he was cleaning the living room while the TV was on) saying that even though they were beautiful, they were also very dangerous if entered unprepared.

He decided to reactivate the portkey. He wasn't entirely sure how to do that though. _'Maybe I should put it down and pick it back up like with the Triwizard cup?_ ' He set the wallet down on the ground, took a step back, waited a few seconds for the heck of it, then he went to pick it up again.

Nothing happened.

_'This is not good.' _He thought nervously,_ 'But hey, I survived Voldemort, the Dursleys, and Snape's potion classes! Surviving in a jungle can't be that much more difficult,... right?' _

_SNAP!_

Harry spun around and reflexively drew his wand, suddenly very aware that his invisibility cloak had slipped off somewhere on the ground upon his arrival. He stared intently at the bushes where the sound of a snapping branch originated (being nearly as blind as a bat really honed his hearing). Emerald-green eyes widened at the site of intense, fiery, orange ones glaring from the bushes. Then, as swift as lightning, a huge weight slam into Harry. His vision was surround by deep black, shimmering scales. A long body wrapped tightly around his own, and he was jerked upwards to face a very large and_ very _angry, anaconda.

The anaconda hissed aggressively and began to constrict. His already broken body was now screaming in agony. Harry winced and felt despair at another, more nerve wracking snap_, _this one coming from the direction of where the teen's wand had been held. He tried to scramble out of the snake's immense grip as he saw the beasts jaws open wide, ready to swallow him whole; but quickly realized that struggling was pointless and reverted all his in energy into to getting out a single word,

**:Stop!: **he rasped.

The black anaconda ceased it's lethal squeezing, but didn't loosen it's restraining grip. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say the serpent's facial expression actually displayed it's shock. A male voice spoke, **:You speak?! You speak my language?! YOU'RE AN ACTUAL SPEAKER OF SERPENTS!" **Harry gulped nervously, he had never met a serpent who was so _excited_ by the fact he was a Parselmouth. **:If you truly are a speaker, then speak again, please!: **

**:Um... can you put me down please?: **The startled boy asked. Even though the huge snake had stopped crushing him, it's-no..._his _grip on Harry was not doing any favors for his untended injuries.

**:Oh how wonderful! Wait, put you down? Oh yeah, lo siento! I had thought you were one of my enemies, they often leave and enter my forest the same way you did. Although, they tend to land on their feet... But your a speaker! I have been waiting for you for a long time, amigo! You're just as the prophecy said you would be!:**

Harry simply blinked at the overzealous anaconda, who had set him down in the middle of his lengthy dialogue. It was at that point that he noticed a very unique feature on the serpent. He had a dangerously sharp looking crimson spike at the end of his tail. He gawked at the thing; then, when his mind registered the last thing said, he snapped out of his stupor, **:Prophecy? What are you talking about?:**

**:The prophecy that told of the coming of the next Serpent Lord, of course!: **the snake hissed gleefully.

**:W-What?! I think you've got the wrong speaker...:**

The serpent tilted his head, **:There's another Speaker?!...what color is their eyes?:**

**:Why does that matter?: **Harry mumbled, **:...Red.: **

**:Nope it's definitely you!:**

**:Huh?:**

**:Just come with me, there is something I must give you at once! I explain everything there!: **The anaconda began slithering off.

**:Wait! Can you at least tell me where I am?:**

The great serpent pause and looked back at Harry **:Uh, **_**Brazil, **_**of course!: **he said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

**:Of course...:**

Before Harry could further question his new acquaintance, the snake was on the move again,_ 'What was that thing about not talking to/ following strangers? Oh well, Dursleys were never clear on that one anyway.' _He shrugged, picking up his cloak and stuffing what he could in his large pocket, then went after the snake. He looked down at his hands, each one holding a piece of his destroyed wand, _'I should be angry about this, but for some reason I've recently started to feel like this wand wasn't right, like it was missing something; guess I'll never know now.' _Harry pocketed the pieces and raise his head,...only to run into a tree.

**:You've got to pay more attention to your surroundings while in a jungle, Chico. Be glad you only ran into a tree and not a jaguar or something. Oh, and by the way, I am called Buraki.:**

**:Harry.:**

**:Harry?...I like it: **Harry could have sworn that the anaconda was grinning.

The two of them passed through the dense foliage of the jungle, crossed a few streams, a came upon the bottom of a tall waterfall. Harry's mouth fell open, It was beautiful. The rushing water was surrounded by not only lush greens but a variety of colorful wild flowers. The water was clear enough to spot sparkling stones underneath. Multicolored fished could be seen a little further away from the falls. **:This is **_**amazing**_**!: **Harry shouted over the roar of the falls. He lifted his hands enjoying the smooth feeling of the tangible magic that radiated in the area. He could tell that this was a very special place.

**:Wait until you see inside: **came Buraki's reply; he was both amused and proud of Harry's reaction to his home.

Harry tilted his head at him cutely, **:Inside of what?:**

Buraki gestured with his tail towards the waterfall, **:we're going behind it.:**

* * *

**There you have it, Harry is in Brazil, in the jungle, with a giant anaconda. Bet you didn't see that coming! Review!**

**Next: Buraki tells us his story...and what is a serpent lord? **


	3. Who told an interesting story

**Chapter 3! woop woop!**

**I got a review asking if Altair was the same Altair from Assassin's Creed. No it is not the same character; in fact I didn't even realize until after I made the character. I got the name from a name generator that I Googled.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Who told an interesting story

**:How do we get behind the water fall?: **asked Harry as he glanced around for an entrance.

**:By speaking. Go on, ask the falling water to move aside: **Buraki explained as if it made perfect sense. He then nudged Harry towards the falls.

The teen looked towards the water and politely asked, **:Uh...could you please let us in?: **He didn't really believe it was going to work; but the roaring falls split down the middle, revealing the opening to a dark cavern. Buraki had moved ahead of him, and sensing Harry's uneasiness, said, **:It's going to be dark the first few minutes, but there will be plenty of light after that, I promise.: **

Harry straightened up and mustered his Gryffindor courage, before heading in with Buraki. It was pitch black inside. The teen couldn't even see his own hands. Later though, after stumbling for time in complete darkness, as Buraki had promised, there was light.

And what a marvelous light it was.

The walls of the cavern were glassy and underneath this glassy surface were teal, fluorescent cracks where the light emanated from. Harry traced the surface of the walls, they felt as smooth as they looked and he couldn't help but smile at this magical creation of nature. He and Buraki soon entered a chamber that held not only teal cracks, but different purples, blues, and greens as well. There was a wide pool of water in the middle; it was darker than the water from outside, suggesting that it was much deeper. There was a single long stone that lead to the center of the pool; it appeared sturdy enough to walk across like a bridge. What that bridge lead to however, is what really drew Harry's attention.

At the center of the entire chamber, in the middle of the pool of deep blue water, there was a stone pillar. It looked as though it would come up to Harry's waist if he got close enough. And on that pillar there was what appeared to be a silver goblet(about half the size of the Tri-wizard Cup and of similar design). The handles were in the shapes of basilisks.

**:What is that, Buraki?: **He asked the anaconda, who was large enough to curl comfortably around the entire chamber.

**:That, Harry, is the Serpent lord's goblet. However, before we get into that you might want me to start at the beginning, Si? Well as I do that I must insist you relax in the water.:**

**:Why?:**

Buraki seemed sorrowful for a moment,** :I can smell your pain. You are very injured and this ancient pool will heal you. I sense you don't want me asking why you're hurt, so won't ask for the moment, but I promise it ****_will_**** be discussed soon.: **

**:Um...thank you.: **Harry removed most of his clothes, but kept his boxers on. He had winced a few times when he was forced to pull off the clothing at an uncomfortable angle. He didn't look at Buraki when the full extent of abuse was visible on his thin body. When the battered young man had slipped into the water he found it surprisingly warm and soothing. He looked down at his chest to see the cuts and bruises and scars were slowly fading away. He let loose a sigh of content.

Buraki began his story, **:Let me start at when I was a small hatch-ling; I had gotten separated from my clutch before I was ready to survive on my own. Within the week I was starving and I truly believed I would've died if it wasn't for Nasa.:**

**:Nasa?:**

**:Nasa, the black Basilisk Queen, she was the serpent who took me in. She would always tell me a story that I later learned was a prophecy. She told me that a human magic user, who spoke in serpent tongue, would step forth to maintain balance between the different shades of magic and it's creatures. Know this, chaos has wreaked havoc upon all magical beings, creatures and humans alike, for centuries. The arguments of what is evil and what is not is leading to the destruction of species, Like the basilisks, as Nasa explained to me. But it is said that the new lord will end all that, when he awakens his power with the goblet. So Nasa raised me to be the guardian of the goblet until the new lord arrives, and you have!:**

Harry had a bit of a hard time taking this all in, **:But how do you, know it's me? Voldemort is also a speaker and a descendant from Salazar Slytherin, the ****_original_**** speaker.:**

**:Pfft! Salazar was not the original speaker!:**

**:WHAT?! But-:**

**:There were plenty of serpent speakers before history was written in books. There were many speakers before him, but their numbers had dwindled to almost nothing as the feuds about which magics were good and evil raged on. The remaining speakers began keeping their ability a secret, and that was about a century before Salazar was even born. I guess people soon forgot speakers ever existed, because when Salazar Slytherin had come into power he felt confident enough to reveal his ability without fear of execution. He had also called his ability Parseltongue and convinced most if not all that he was the only one who could use it. Good thing too, because later people began to fear it again. Eventually, the fear of the retaliation from their fellow humans had forced the serpent speaking ability of the hidden speakers' descendents to become dormant.:**

After a moment of pondering Harry asked,** :So are you saying I'm be a descendant from one of these speakers?: **

**:Most likely! Although,... can either of your parents speak this tongue?:**

**:Not that I've ever heard: **Harry replied, saddened at the thought of his parents.

Sensing Harry's change in emotion he asked, **:What's the matter, was it something I said?:**

**:My parents were murdered by the other speaker, when I was one year old. After that I was left with a family that didn't even want me. I don't know, it was a long time ago, but it it still bothers me none the less:**

**:Oh,...I'm sorry. Parents have always been a touchy subject for me as well. Nasa's magic, after years of living with her, had altered my very being to that of a magical serpent. I turned from a regular anaconda into...something else, a new breed I suppose. Although I have no Idea where the red spike came from, I guess it was just a side effect. Well, when I had finally run into my mother again, I learned the hard way that my mind was dominated by logic and emotion, and hers was dominated by... well, instinct. She no longer recognized me as her hatch-ling, and even perceived me as a threat due to my abnormally large size. Sucks doesn't it?:**

**:Yeah.:**

Harry then did to Buraki what, in his first ten years of life at the Dursleys, he often wanted someone to do to him whenever he thought of his own parents. He gave him a big, comforting hug (people need to hug more often!). The giant serpent nuzzled him back, hissing appreciatively. A now, fully healed, Harry lifted himself out of the water, redressed in everything except his shoes and socks, then lay against Buraki's warm side, ready to listen to the rest of the snake's tale.

**:Anyway, I'm sure you were a descendent of one of the other speakers.:**

**:But if the Parseltongue trait became dormant, then why can I speak it?: **Harry figured the reason Voldemort could speak it was because the Slytherin line had nothing to fear, not enough to drive their Parseltongue into total seclusion anyway. But what was his excuse?

**:I have an idea; If one is capable of the ability, and a serpent thinks you'll be worth talking to, then some meaningful eye contact can awaken your serpent speech.:**

Harry thought back to that day at the zoo, when he met the python. _'That must have been when it happened.'_

_:_**OK, so maybe I am a descendent from a parselmouth. But Buraki, how do you know I'm the one your looking for?:**

**:The prophecy tells of **_**A young human, with eyes as emerald as this jungle, who speaks in serpent tongue, will step forth as the serpent lord to settle magical turmoil before all magical creation can fall to self-destruction and chaos.**_** They'll become a guardian of sorts, **_**with a gentle hand, kind heart and innocent soul**_**. I just know it's you! Although, if you still have your doubts there is one way to know for sure.: **Buraki looked toward the goblet.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review, por favor!**

**I apologize if any of Buraki's explanation was vague and confusing; I have a difficult time writing fool-proof explainations for a fanmade concept. Bear with me if it "what a Serpent lord is" isn't that clear yet. It should become more obvious in later chapters. Basically Harry's going to be...well, ****_Harry_****.**

**Next: A few physical and magical changes...**


	4. A goblet with handles that talk

**A few people have asked about the boa from the zoo. I actually forgot about him, so I think I will try to squeeze something about him in the chapter after the next; maybe Buraki has met him, Perhaps we meet him later in the story? Who knows, I 'll come up with something.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **And showed him a goblet with handles that talk

**:What do I have to do?:** Harry inquired a little nervously as he stood up.

**:Ask the goblet, it should recognize it's own master's aura.:**

**:Ask it?:**

Buraki nudged Harry towards the goblet's location. The teen lightly placed a foot on the thin stone, that was acting as a bridge to the small pillar, hoping it would hold him. Once reassured the stone wouldn't collapse out from under him, he slowly made his way across. When he reached the goblet Harry held his hand out to touch the basilisk-shaped handles, his fingers tracing the crests of one of the snakes admirably. Then, suddenly, the silver serpent moved to lean into the caress, startling Harry, **:Um, hello?:**

The "handle" turned to face him, **:Hello my lord, It wonderful to finally meet you. My brother and I have waited for centuries for you to come here.:**

**:So it's true then, I am this 'Serpent Lord'?: **The serpents both nodded

**:But, I don't understand. What ****_exactly_**** am I supposed to do?:**

This time the other handle spoke,** :Don't fret little lord, you won't be expected to suddenly know all the answers. In fact, at first you'll act as the variable that leads to the settlement of magical dispute with even realizing it. Just be yourself, be ****_Harry_****. Haven't you found it odd how your "luck" seems to get you into and out of every jam you've ever been in?:**

He blushed bashfully at that last part, but the idea of only having to act as his self was a very appealing. **:Oh, you knew about that did you? Wait, How do you know my name?:**

**:We know everything about our wonderful serpent lord, as we are apart of you even if the fated bonds are not yet completed.:**

**:Bonds?:**

**:We'll allow you to unlock your true magical potential by completing the bond and merging with you, but you'll have to learn how to fully wield it on you own with plenty of practice.:**

Harry had to think weather or not he could or would do this. Having trouble deciding, he asked the major question that was bothering him even as simply the boy-who-lived, **:If...if I accept this...position, will I have to...kill?:**

The animated basilisks seemed to smile, **:If you don't believe killing is the solution, then it won't be.:**

That was basically all Harry had to hear, **:Alright, I'll do it. How do we... complete the bond?:**

**:Like this: **The miniature basilisks slipped from the goblet and curled around of each of Harry's wrists. Each of them then bit into where his pulse would be. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt him. He felt a very overwhelming, but soothing sense of freedom flowing threw him. He closed his eyes at the feeling. When he opened them again, he looked down and saw that the small basilisks we're now silvers tattoos. Their heads resting at his wrists, bodies curled around his forearms, and tails near his elbows.

**:Wicked.: **Harry stated in awe.

Hissy laughter was heard from the serpents now merged with his skin, :**Our bond is complete, take a look.:**

Harry looked down into the water below him, caught a glimpse of his reflection, and gasped. His pupils were slitted like a snake's and his irises were inhumanly more vibrant. He realized he wasn't even wearing his glasses (they had fallen off during the bonding) and could see perfectly. His shoulder-length hair was a deeper black than it used to be. Then he noticed he was still small but a lot more soft and petite looking. "I look like a bloody girl!"

He heard snickering originate from his arms, **:But you look so adorable!: **said the left snake.

Harry simply blushed and halfheartedly glared at the mark.

**:By the way, we found something during the bonding: **spoke the design on his left wrist. A black gem had materialized in front of Harry. He held his hands out to hold it. **:It was an extra piece of soul that was clinging to yours desperately, we assume it was what caused the scar not to heal.: **The teen had a strong hunch of whose soul it belonged to.

**:It's Voldemort's isn't it.: **It wasn't really a question.

**:We can destroy it if you like, we've seen this kind of magic before.:**

Harry thought for a moment. This was a piece of_Voldemort's_ soul! Perhaps destroying it was the first step to ending his threat. To ending the monster who killed his parents, Cedric, _Sirius, _and all those others. But the soul fragment, the gem in his hand, seemed to shudder; it was as if it were...frightened. Helplessness, that's what he felt, he knew the terrible feeling well.

**:...No,: **was his answer, **:You said if I don't believe killing is the answer, then it won't be. Well even if it's Voldemort's soul and even if it's only a piece of it, I don't believe killing it would be right.:**

**:That's exactly what we were hoping to hear, You'll be a fine lord, Harry Potter.: **The black gem was then magically embedded in the center of a silver chain that slipped around Harry's neck, tucked under his shirt, and hung level with his heart. :**Now my brother and I will sleep and we'll awaken again when you truly need us. Young Buraki will be your guardian, or a sort of familiar, if you will. But before we leave you in his care we have one last thing to do. Place your wand in your hand.:**

Harry did as instructed wondering what would involve his beloved holly, phoenix feather wand. He didn't have to wonder for long, as the head of the tattoo on his right hand moved to bite the wand. Now it was his wand's turn for a transformation. The wood, which he could sense was still technically holly, had turned a deep green, and had more of an elegant twist to it's shape. He noted that the wand was littered in small, darker green (nearly black) thorns._'Wow, it looks almost like a rose stem.' _He move to touch the sharp looking thorns, and was surprised to find that they were actually soft and blunt. He also realized that the feeling of something missing was gone, his wand felt complete again.

**:The phoenix core is now combined with basilisk venom. Funny, though we thought It would be harder than that to get the two cores to cooperate. However, It seems as though phoenix kind must want balance as well, or maybe just the previous owner of that feather.:**

_'Fawkes!'_

**:Now we must sleep. Good luck, little lord.: **Then both basilisk markings fell silent, but each maintained a comfortable warmness where they rested.

Harry had left the pillar and returned to Buraki's side, **:So what do we do now?: **

Buraki looked thoughtful for a moment, **:Well, you go to a wizarding school, yes?:**

**:In September, I attend Hogwarts, but for the rest of the summer I don't really have anywhere to go.:**

**:I know that place, or at least I know the forest surrounding it. Nasa lives there now, after I grew up. I still visit. We can go there, she'll know what to do.:**

**:How do we get there?:**

**:You'll just have to wait and see: **The 42ft long anaconda winked at him. _'I didn't think snakes could do that.'_

They headed towards the cavern's exit. When Harry and Buraki both left the cavern and walked out from behind the waterfall, they came face to face with a of row wizards clad in dark blue robes who were currently pointing wands threateningly at them.

Harry nervously waved and said, "Um,... Que pasa?"

* * *

**I hope you'll liked it, but we'll actually get some action next chapter! **

**In case you haven't realized yet this story is not going to be 100% about snakes. In this tale snakes represent guardianship, protection, etc. Harry is meant to be a sort of peacekeeper. **

**Next: We meet the new foe...**


	5. And then he met Zerin

**People have asked for longer chapters and I will admit to having a hard time writing in bulk. However, I'm thinking of combing the next two chapters.**

**Get ready to meet the new villain...Look out Voldy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **And then he met Zerin

Harry stood frozen, Buraki hissed from behind him threateningly at the unknown wizards who were aiming wands at them. There was a low chuckle emanating from above them, overcoming the loud roar of the falls, "Look at this fellas, it seems the _mighty_ anaconda has found himself a pretty little playmate!" Both the teen and serpent looked up. Standing on a small stone formation jutting out from higher up on the waterfall, was a tall man wearing all black robes. He didn't look any older than his late twenties, with wild, wavy, shoulder-length, blond hair. His face contained stubble along his jawline and upper-lip. Harry immediately realized the man had violet colored eyes that were as piercing as Voldemort's crimson ones, though somehow a lot more dangerous.

The man was wearing a cruel smirk that put the teen even more on edge than the wands leveled with his chest did. The violet-eyed man suddenly leaped from his perch on the wall, landing with an inhuman grace in front of him. Buraki hissed louder, "_Zerin! _How dare you return here to this sacred dwelling!" Harry whipped his head towards the serpent, realizing he was speaking to the violet-eyed man, _'Is this guy a parselmouth as well?... No, that can't be it, I don't think Buraki has ever met another speaker before me.' _

"Cool it snake, you have more then enough wands trained on you to subdue you, _effectively._" The man, Zerin, then snatched Harry's chin, "Besides, I'm simply inspecting your lovely little companion here. What's your name, my dear? Also, what brings you to the jungle, and in the company of this overgrown reptile no less?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he spat, "Why should I tell you that? I don't know _you." _

Zerin's smirk grew wider, "Well aren't you quite the little spitfire! Lovely, in my opinion, a flower with thorns is simply all the more beautiful."

Harry just glared at him, His instincts telling him this guy was serious trouble.

"I recognize him M' lord!" one of the blue robed men yelled.

Harry stiffened; _great_, his identity always got him into more trouble then he would like.

Zerin turned towards him, "Oh, and who is our mysterious lad?"

"Harry Potter, sir! See, his scar is there."

"Ah, yes I had thought that mark looked familiar. Thank you, Leon." The blue robed man, Leon, bowed respectfully and fell silent.

"So your the famous Harry Potter, hm? The pictures in the paper don't do your lovely face any justice. What brings a young British wizard all the way to the wilds of Brazil, eh?" When Harry remained silent (the teen was unsure of what to do), the man caught a glimpse of something shining on his arm. He grabbed the teen's arms before he could pull them away. Zerin then pulled Harry's worn sleeves up, revealing the silver tattoos. His violet eyes widened "Your...the Serpent Lord..."

**:Harry we have to leave now!: **Harry knew the serpent was right as Zerin's grip tightened painfully after his realization. The teen's eyes quickly searched for an escape. He suddenly noticed that the river was moving fairly fast. _'Perhaps fast enough to...' _He was hit with yet another of his crazy ideas.

**:Buraki, do you think you can get this guy off of me? I have an idea.: **Zerin eyes shot back to Harry's face. Harry shuddered at the intensity of that stare and tried pulling away once more.

Buraki replied,**:I think I can, what do you have in mind?:**

**:It involves going for a swim, just follow me!: **

Buraki nodded and heaved his body around like a giant, heavy whip. His tail slammed against Zerin, sending him flying into the armed wizards. As the men were knocked to the ground, Harry seized the opportunity to run to the river's edge a dive in, letting the current guide him. Buraki had slipped in after him, and he could feel the serpent's head glide under him. Harry took the hint and wrapped his arms around the creature's neck. They rode the current until Harry could no longer hold his breath before resurfacing and climbing ashore (which they had little trouble doing with the strength of the 42 ft long snake). Once out of the water Harry looked down the river to see how far away they got. _'Far enough to lose sight of that Zerin guy.' _

Harry removed his cloak from his pocket and began to wring out some of the water it had soaked up. As he did that he looked to Buraki, **:Who was that guy?:**

**:That was Zerin. He's a chaos demon who's been using this area to build an organization that will do who knows what to the world. I haven't had the chance to find out anything more than that most of the wizards following him are from the Americas. The rest of those under his command are other demons; lesser demons.:**

**:Chaos demon?:** Harry had read very little on demons, but had never heard of any particular kinds of demons. He didn't really remember much of the bits he had read abouteither.

**:He's basically the opposite of you. You see you are meant to bring conflict to an end, but**_** he **_**would prefer if all magical users and beings continued to destroy themselves. I don't know what promises he made the wizards that follow him, but they won't survive for long if that monster has his way. I'm glad we got away from him when we did, I'm not sure what he would have done to you. Kill you perhaps...:**

Harry wasn't exactly thrilled by the concept of having yet another being out for his blood **:By the way, back there...did you...were you talking to him...and he understood you? Is he a -:**

**:Serpent Speaker? Oh no, that was just **me speaking the human tongue called English." explained Buraki grinning at Harry's dropped jaw.

"Bloody brilliant...Although, you would think you'd speak Spanish since you live in Brazil." was the teen's response.

Buraki laughed, "Well I was in Europe when I learned human tongue, Nasa taught me, so she can speak it as well as a few other languages. Actually, I let you in on a little secret, come closer." Harry leaned in as the anaconda whispered, "My Spanish is terrible; I never came across anyone who spoke it around here, so I forgot a lot of it. I think the only reason I remember English is because I got into a lot a verbal fights with Zerin." They both couldn't help but chuckle at such an ironic absurdity.

Buraki changed the subject, "Now that we lost that demonic bastard, we should hurry and get to Nasa's forest."

"Who said you lost me?"

Both boy and serpent whirled around to face Zerin once more. His wicked smirk was still in place as if their little escape attempt never even happened. He was practically prowling towards Harry, who was backing up until his back hit a tree. Buraki lunged at Zerin who, with lightning speed, grabbed the anaconda's throat with a single hand and flung him into the surrounding trees. Roots tore from the ground and the strong trunks fell with the anaconda, momentarily stunning him.

"Buraki!" Harry tried to move to make sure his now friend and familiar was alright, but was instantly held in place against the tree by Zerin's hand which was firmly gripping his hip. "Let me go!"

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear. After your little stunt back there I don't think allowing you mobility would be such a wise idea on my part. You see, I've been waiting for the _Serpent Lord _to make an appearance for centuries, and now that you have I'm afraid I'm not sure what to do with you. I _was _simply going to kill you." claw-like nails lightly scraped down his neck for emphasis. "After all, you bringing about order, harmony, or whatever wouldn't be compatible with my agenda. But after seeing how lovely the little lord is I might have to come up with something else. I never expected the_ 'guardian'_ to be such a _beautiful gem_." Zerin purred, moving his face closer to Harry's own. Harry tried to turn away and wrench himself out of the demon's grasp, but the man easily used his other hand to capture the teen's chin again. Now, Zerin used his whole body to press Harry into the tree. "Such fair skin, dark raven hair, and your eyes, such a striking, almost lethal green." he leaned in closer to the struggling boy, his mouth mere inches away from touching the other's. Right before the chaos demon could close the distance left between him and Harry, a powerful jaw with razor sharp teeth clamped down in his side forcing him away from the emerald-eyed youth.

Harry slumped to the ground in relief as he was released, watching as Buraki, who had recovered just in time, yet again fling the lewd man away from him. **:Thank you Buraki: **He had never sounded so grateful for anything in his life. The serpent nodded and hastily wrapped around Harry, **:Time to go now, yes?:**

Then Harry felt the world twirl around him as he experienced his first side-along apparation with a giant, 42ft long, anaconda.

* * *

**If anyone is confused by the end, remember that Buraki isn't a normal snake!**

**Now Review! Review, or else Buraki will not get cookies!**

**Buraki: What?! Review damn it, she's not joking! Do you think she's joking?- cause she's not! **

**Next: the combination of two chapters...we get to meet the Basilisk queen(does anyone remember where she lives? I think it was mentioned in past chapters.)...Also, Zerin pays poor, sweet Harry yet another visit...while he's in the shower?**


	6. Nasa and interuptions

**Here it is, two chapters in one! How did I do this so fast? I have over a dozen chapters typed up and this is my vacation.**

* * *

**Chapter Six & Seven: **Who made them run to Nasa...but not for long

As soon as Harry could feel the ground again, he curled up in the fetal position to try and avoid throwing up. When the scenery stopped spinning he realized Buraki was hovering over him, probably trying to see if he's alright. "You can speak English, you can apparate, is there anything else I should know about?" the nauseous teen asked.

Buraki shrugged, **:I can reduce my size so I'm not so conspicuous in the more heavily populated human areas.:**

Harry giggled a little hysterically,** :Oh is that all?:** At some point he had finally managed to get a hold of his upset stomach enough to stand up again. Looking around he asked, "We're in the Forbidden Forest?" At the serpent's nod he wondered aloud, "But it's so... bright and lush."

**:Only the outskirts of the forest are creepy and gloomy like that. It's to ward off strangers, usually works too, especially with the acromantulas burrowing in those areas.:**

**:Wow:**

**:So let's go find Nasa, her nest should be around here somewhere.:**

_'The basilisk queen lives in the forbidden forest...I wonder if Dumbledore knows?' _thought Harry as they moved deeper into the forest.

~_**HPLV **_~

They stopped at a large cave that was mostly covered by a curtain of vegetation. The two of them had almost walked right by it. Buraki moved his tail in front of Harry to prevent him from entering the basilisk den, **:Wait here Harry, I'll let Nasa know we've arrived: **Then he slipped inside.

As he waited, Harry began whistling a little tune, and twirled his green, thorn-covered wand in his hand. There was a rustling and he looked back into the brush behind him. Seeing nothing, he turned his head back towards the cave only to see the silver under belly, of who he assumed was the very same basilisk they came to meet. He heard an unfriendly hiss above him, but knew he couldn't look up at the lethal eyes. Before either could make a move Buraki had exited the cave, and quickly positioned himself in front of Harry, **:Mother wait!:**

**:Buraki?: **asked the bewildered basilisk, **:What are you doing here? Unless...: **She looked to Harry, **:Is this him, is this the Serpent Lord?:**

**:Yes mother, this is him...um, Harry you can look up you know, she's got the safety on.:**

Harry slowly looked up and indeed instead of the deadly yellow he saw orange eyes looking back at him. He could now fully take in Nasa's appearance. She was almost twice the size of Buraki (A/n: That's freaking huge man!), with deep black scales, a silver underbelly and a silver crest.

**:Well if he's the one, then he should be able to...: **The female serpent's eyes flashed to the lethal yellow.

**:EEP!:** squeaked Harry. It was too late to look away, and he tensed waiting for the worst... Nothing happened. Nasa's eyes became orange again. **:Why did you do that?!:**

**:I had to be sure. The Serpent Lord would be immune to my eyes, and you were, so there's nothing to worry about now.:**

**:...Sure.: **

Nasa chuckled, but Buraki remained serious and informed the serpent who had raised him of what transpired back in Brazil.** :So Zerin knows then? Damn, I was hoping there would be more time before he found out... Please sit down, there's much to talk about.:**

Buraki settled down behind Harry and then Harry sat, leaning into his side. With Nasa curling in front of the mouth of the cave she elaborated, **:I bet you have questions, young one.:**

**:Y-yeah, um...what's supposed to happen now? What do I do exactly?: **He lifted his arms to show the queen his markings, **:****_They_**** said I only had to be myself, but that just can't be everything.: **

**:No, but that is the most important part. It is your personality, your ****_mindset, _****that can achieve this. Don't let anyone force to take a path that ****_you_**** don't feel is right. You see, being the Serpent Lord is about following your instincts.**

Harry nodded, he really did like the sound of that part, _'It's a chance to finally make my own decisions.'_

**:At first you really won't notice yourself changing things, you'll simply be doing what you feel is right, not what you believe is your duty. That is what makes a fine guardian. Eventually, people will ask for your counsel as most in this land do with the wizard known as Dumbledore. As for everything else, I'm sure the keepers of your power had informed you that you will have to hone your skills as soon as possible.:**

**:The Keepers?:**

**:That is what those serpents, who lay asleep on your arm, are called among those who know them.:**

**:Yes, they did mention I would have to practice a lot, but how? I'm underage, if I'm caught I'll be expelled from my school.:**

**:Don't worry, the Keepers have taken care of that, you're wand has had some alterations, am I correct?:**

Harry looked down at the wand still in his hand.

**:That pesky trace was removed during the bonding. However, while you're here you'll practice without the wand. It's best to learn how to utilize every possible defense your capable of. You'll use your wand for your schooling in the fall.:**

**:You'll teach me?:**

The basilisk queen nodded and lowered her head to Harry's eye level,** :If you'd like, yes I will.:**

~_**HPLV~ **_

A few days had passed and Harry's magical education in the wilds was running smoothly. He now realized how much more fluent his magic felt especially when being released through the tips of his fingers. He as of yet could only do simple things, like conjuring an apple. The more complex magic he'll have to practice throughout his school year. He would most likely sneak out into the forest occasionally to learn from Nasa, for she really was a good teacher. She had even taught Harry a lot about the herbs that grow there in the forest, as well as how they'd be handy in a potion, so hopefully he would have a few tricks up his sleeve for Snape's potion classes.

Harry was really enjoying his time in the Forbidden Forest, he and Buraki had become quite close friends over these days of peace. The serpent told him stories of his life with Nasa and some of his life back in Brazil. The teen had to hold back a fierce laughing episode when Buraki told him of this odd boa constrictor, who called himself Alamar, that he had met who had told him the story of how this green-eyed child helped him escape from the zoo. Alamar told Buraki of how he smuggled himself onto a cruise ship and ended up sharing quarters with some rich woman's fluffy cat all the way to the Brazilian coast. He had ended up accidentally swallowing the cat's owner's diamond ring and ended up chased off the boat and into the jungle. Harry was both awed and grossed out when Buraki told him that by the time the boa coughed up the ring he had come across this lovely lady constrictor. Alamar gave her the sparkling diamond ring and now they currently taking care of their third clutch of hatch-lings.

The anaconda had shown him around the forest, where he was greeted by the many creatures that lived there; this including unicorns, centaurs, hippogriffs, even a few acromantulas that weren't in a hungry mood when they ran into them. In all the encounters he was either regarded with friendly or respectful attitudes.

Yes, staying in the forest was very nice. The teen was currently lying down on a moss covered rock, with his hands resting underneath his head. He was next to a water fall that was smaller and quieter than the one in Brazil. It was the first time in a long time since he felt so relaxed. Harry, for the moment, didn't have to worry about being the Boy-who-lived, Ron's abandonment, Ginny's stalking, Snape's classes/detentions,..._Sirius _, that chaos demon Zerin, or Voldemort. _'Wait a second.' _Harry sat up from the mossy rock he was laying on that warm summer's evening, _'What am I gonna to do about Voldemort?' _The raven-haired teen reached down his shirt to pull out the black gem necklace. That gem was a piece of Voldemort's soul, why was he keeping it? _'The Keepers told me if I didn't think killing was the right way to go then it wouldn't be, and I __**don't**_ _think it's the right_ _way. But still, I can't just do nothing.' _

**:What engrosses your mind young one?: **Harry looked to the side to see Nasa approaching him.

**:I keep wondering,'What about Voldemort?' I don't want to kill him, Nasa, even after everything he's done. I don't know whether it's because I don't want to become a murderer, or if I think it wouldn't be right. Maybe it's both; there's just something about him that feels so familiar.:**

The great basilisk curled affectionately around the confused child, **:Ah, yes I know Tom Riddle's tale well.:**

**:You do? Will you tell me?:**

**:Alright, It's seems he may yet have another important part to play in your story. Tom riddle is like you in many ways.: **Normally, Harry would adamantly deny that statement, but considering that he had told both Nasa and Buraki about his past, he really wanted to hear what exactly Voldemort was put through to be classified as such. Also, to learn what made him so...violent. **:Tom, like you, is a half blood.: **Harry eyes widened comically at that..._'freaking hypocrite!'_**:And like you wasn't able to grow up with loving parents. His magical mother had died at child birth, and his non-magical father didn't want anything to do with him. He was left at an orphanage, and a very close minded orphanage at that. Like you, he was left without a friend in the world. Even at Hogwarts he had hadn't let anyone close to him. He had followers, not friends. One day, he visited his father's family home, hoping he would welcome him with open arms. Instead he was met with contempt and called a freak. That was the the day he made his first ****_intentional_**** kill. After that, he began sculpting his ideals out of anger and spite. It's why he's not to fond of muggles. He did not turn out the best he could have been, I must say. But, I believe it's because nobody gave him an honest chance, even Albus Dumbledore was too wary of him to give him the nurturing he was denied.: **

Harry couldn't stop himself, he felt a tear fall down his cheek, "Oh look at this, I'm crying for him now. Why the hell would I do that?" he whispered, catching the tear in his palm.

Nasa's orange eyes glowed with warmth, **:It's because you understand that loneliness, and it's because that's just how you are Harry. You have very pure, kind soul, that's why the gem around your neck was found so tightly woven inside you. You had what it longed for the most, even if it's owner didn't realize it.:**

Harry gently tucked the gem away and looked up at Nasa, **:What about the prophecy, Nasa? ****_Neither can live while the other survives?_****:**

**:Let me tell you a secret little serpent, You don't ****_have_**** to listen to prophecies.:**

**:What?!:**

**:A prophecy will only be fulfilled if the one involved in said prophecy ****_wants _****the predicted contents to come to pass. You don't even have to listen to the one regarding what you'll accomplish as the Serpent Lord. You can deny it... if you wish.: **The basilisk didn't sound too eager about that, but did not push. She was leaving the decision to him.** :The idea that the future is set in stone is a human concept; not even centaurs believe that their prophecies are absolute.:**

**:Really...wow...: **Harry struggled to find words, he didn't have to follow the original prophecy, he didn't have to become a murderer! That was a great relief, _no_ that didn't even cover it, it was an _unbelievable_ relief. However, he thought on this new prophecy. It wasn't as specific as the last one. Possibly for that reason the teen looked back at the queen and told her, :**I...I won't reject the Serpent Lord's prophecy. I like what the end result could be, it's something I can ****_believe in._**** Balance sounds so peaceful, and the Keepers said I wouldn't have to kill. I really think I just enjoy the idea that this can be my own choice, and that I'm not being forced into anything that I really don't wish to be involved with.:**

Nasa nodded, **:I'm glad you'll do it, Thank you...: **She looked to the sky**, :Well, it's getting late, we should retire to the den. It's midnight actually... That reminds me, Happy Birthday, young one.:**

Harry sprung up slightly, It was the 31st already? **:Wait, how did you know it was my birthday?:**

Nasa puffed up comically and said haughtily** :Why, I know everything of course!:**

Harry snickered at hear teasing, and this serpent was how old now? A thousand or two?

**:Well thank you, but if it's all the same to you, I think I'm going to bathe first.:**

**:Alright.: **and with that the black she-basilisk left through the brush.

Harry removed his worn clothing, taking his wand and cloak out of his pockets to place them on top of said clothing after folding them into a neat pile. With a quick wave of his hand, the water warmed. He then slipped in and moved towards the lightly flowing waterfall. This was the closest thing to a shower he could get out here, but it was very soothing with the warming charm and the water always stayed very clean. _'I love magic.' _he thought happily.

He begun carding his fingers through his soaked hair, and then rubbed away any dirt he had collected that day. After he finished the initial cleaning part of his "shower", Harry took a moment longer to enjoy the warm water cascading down his face and body.

Suddenly, powerful arms wrapped around his waist as he was pushed against the rocky wall next to the fall. Then large hands gripped his shoulders and spun him around, a damp, but clothed chest to pressed him back into the wall.

"Hello again, my lovely little gem." came a familiar mischievous voice.

Harry paled and looked up into the violet eyes of Zerin, who was grinning like a lascivious maniac.

"My, you are even more alluring with out those distasteful rags." he purred, his eyes roaming over Harry's body.

The teen blushed and try to pull out of the demon's grasp, but once again found this easier said then done. "Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"Oh, but how could I possibly resist embracing you, my feisty serpent" replied the man, who was leaning closer to Harry's face as he had done during their first meeting. "You will come back with me, my dear Serpent Lord."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because, quite frankly, I am not giving you a choice. I can't have you fulfilling that pesky little prophecy, so I'll have to keep a close eye on you. A _very _close eye on you. Although, I'm sure you'll soon find my company to be exceedingly _pleasant._" Then, without warning, Zerin's lips attacked Harry's own. The teen's head jerked back, instantly meeting rock, preventing escape. He cringed as a knee was shoved in between his legs, and felt the prodding of the older man's tongue at his closed lips. When he refused to allow entry his bottom lip was bitten and his yelp was muffled by an intruding tongue.

Harry was trembling now. Violence he could deal with, he knew how to handle violence. But this...this was something Harry lacked so much experience in (His awkward kiss with Cho was proof of that). The only thing he knew now was that he didn't want this and was terrified that he couldn't get loose. He was helpless.

The offending lips finally pulled away, "Delicious." purred the lecherous demon before him.

Zerin's hands moved lower until they were caressing the underside of his thighs. Harry shivered with revulsion and fear. He could feel the demon's arousal press against his stomach. The teen yelped when he felt fingers at his entrance, once more trying to jerk away. "Get off of me!" he shouted.

"Hush little gem, you'll enjoy this."

Harry felt pressure against his opening before a, now all too familiar, crimson spike abruptly pierced through the demon's shoulder. He gave an inhuman yowl of pain as he was hurled backwards into the water.

Harry sunk down to his knees, trying to slow his rapid breathing. His watery eyes were shut tightly as he tried to calm himself. He felt a nudging at his chest, and opened his eyes to see Buraki curled protectively around him.

**:Grab your cloak and wand, we have to leave before that bastard recovers.: **the large serpent hissed.

The boy nodded, stood up on shaky legs, and dashed for the aforementioned items. With his wand in hand, he immediately tossed his cloak on, knowing there was no time to redress. He quickly returned to Buraki's side, who was making sure the still incapacitated demon didn't make a move to strike. When the snake felt Harry rest a hand on his side, he wrapped around the invisible body and apparated once again.

Zerin stood up, spat blood out of his mouth and growled, "That reptile is really starting to get on my nerves."

_**~HPLV~**_

It was the middle of the night in Diagon alley and there was no one around to witness a 42ft long anaconda appear out of nowhere. However, the serpent wasted no time in reducing his size to 10ft, which was about the size of a boa constrictor. He was now small enough to crawl under the cloak and wrap around Harry's upper torso and shoulders. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Wow, you weren't kidding about the whole shrinking thing."

**:Nope!...er, Harry? Are you alright now?:**

**:What?:**

**:Well, you seemed really shaken up back there.:**

Harry sat down on a nearby crate that was in front of one of the closed shops, **:Yeah, I'm fine now. It's just... I've never dealt with that sort of thing before, I wasn't sure how to react and my mind just sort of went blank. It scared me more than anything my uncle, or even Voldemort, had ever done to me.:**

Buraki nuzzled his cheek,**:I'm here for you now, OK Harry?:**

Harry raised his hand to stroke the black serpent, **:I know you are, and thank you.: **They both sat there silently for a moment, **:How did he find us? I mean, he was all the way in Brazil.:**

**:You're magical signature, it's become a lot more prominent since you let the Keepers unlock your dormant magic. Unfortunately, he'll be able to find us again soon if we don't find somewhere to hide.:**

Harry huffed and hopped off the crate, **:Well then, we can't just sit idly here and enjoy the moonlight now, can we?.: **

Before he made to leave he paused, looked down, and sighed, "Here I am in Diagon alley, in the middle of the night, being chased by a perverted chaos demon,... and I'm naked. Fan-bloody-tastic."

Buraki burst into a fit of hissy giggles.

Harry rolled his eyes at him and used his wand to conjure a simple black robe with a hood. He did not remove the invisibility cloak, even after he put it on. **:OK, I'm assuming the Leaky Cauldron wouldn't be a very smart place to hide.:**

**:No, Zerin would find us in mere minutes.:**

Harry thought about where else they could lay low, **:I can't believe I'm even considering this, but what about Knockturn alley? I heard magical signatures are well hidden to keep it's visitors' confidentiality.:**

**:That may work, not for too long mind you, but long enough to buy us some time. We could finally get some sleep.: **The shrunken anaconda yawned.

**:What about Nasa?: **

**:She probably sensed Zerin in the area like I had. She'll know that we had to make a run for it. That demon's a lot more powerful than he seems, and your definitely not ready to be anywhere near him.:**

**:No I am definitely not.: **agreed Harry, **:So, off to Knockturn alley then! I hope there's an inn open at this hour.:**

* * *

**Aw, sorry for traumatizing Harry, but I wanted to give him a real reason to be afraid of Zerin.**

**Review and you'll get to see what happens next...it's gonna be fun!**

**Next: dancing in Knockturn alley...?**


	7. To the Hideaway, then off to Gringotts

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**I have been thinking of putting links on my profile to googled images that remind me of what my OC's look like, keep an eye out!**

**Another two chapters combined for you guys since chapter eight seemed too short.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight and Nine:** Lead to The Hideaway...on to Gringotts

Once down the shadowy steps of Knockturn alley's entrance, Harry and wandered down the walkway a bit. It was strange to see this place void of intimidating or suspicious characters. He wasn't sure of which direction to go until he heard the muffled sound of upbeat music, which was coming from one of the buildings. He then saw a hanging sign that read, _The Hideaway. _

_'Alright, this is either an inn or a pub, maybe it's both. Either way I hope they have beds...and don't kill me on sight.' _Harry thought before he removed his cloak and pushed open the door.

By the looks of it this was definitely a place of drinking. Their were plenty of intoxicated people, mostly middle aged or older men who seemed a lot more joyful then the ones he encountered during his first "visit" in this part of the alley that happened when he was twelve. It was really an amusing sight to both Harry and Buraki, as the men cheered on the instruments, which were enchanted to play by themselves and were currently playing pleasant, upbeat, Gaelic music. One man, as tipsy as he seemed, stood on top of his table, dancing. Many around him clapped to the beat as he did so.

The teen couldn't help but giggle with Buraki which, even with the loud music and roar of boisterous drunks, attracted the attention of a man who appeared to be the owner, If his obviously sober state was anything to go by. He was probably in his twenty's and was a head taller than Harry, with long, light-brown, curly hair that was tied in a ponytail.

Instead of kicking him out or inquiring about what Harry was doing there, he smiled brightly and silently extended a friendly hand. Harry cautiously took it and was lead into a sprightly dance. Harry smiled brightly, finding this sort of dancing much easier and more delightful then the formal dancing from the yule ball.

When the song ended the man pulled away and gave him a humorously exaggerated bow that made the teen laugh, and lead him towards the counter. They both took a seat before the man finally spoke, "So lad, what brings you down to The Hideaway?"

"I was hoping this was also an inn, as I need a place to sleep for the night."

"Well, your in luck, this _is_ an inn. Don't mind the noisy folk, the rooms here are warded with silencing charms so our racket won't wake anyone up."

Harry nodded then said, "...You know, I've always figured the people down here would be a bit more sinister and depressing, no offense. I really didn't expect anyone here to be so..._lively_."

The inn keeper laughed loudly, "Oh there's plenty who ain't so chipper as us here dark wizards."

"You _are_ a dark wizard? I know your inn is in Knockturn alley and all, but I've never met a dark wizard who is so _nice_...and wasn't trying to kill me." Harry had mumbled that last part, but apparently the man heard him anyway.

"Now why would they do that?" but after he had asked, the man spotted a certain scar beneath the teen's hair fringe. Harry had seen his eyes flash in recognition, but instead of that recognition turning into malice or hostility, in turned into worry. "_You're_...what are you doing here boy?! Listen, a lot of us here don't like all the restrictions on dark magic, but no one _currently_ here wants you dead. the Dark Lord's Death Eaters frequent these parts, it's just not safe for you!" the inn keeper whispered to him urgently, "Look I can escort you to the Leaky Cauldron if you like-"

"No!" both Harry and Buraki hissed in panic.

The man gawked, "Did your snake just talk?"

The teen sat wide-eyed, smiling nervously, "um...no." Before the wizard in front of him could disagree he continued, "Listen, I came to Knockturn alley because my magical signature has gone a little haywire, so I would be a sitting duck in the Leaky Cauldron. Please sir, I was running from someone and it wasn't Voldemort...oh sorry." he added as he noticed the inn keeper's flinch. "I won't be staying long."

"Well...alright, this place isn't called The Hideaway simply because it's catchy. Oh, and by the way, the name's Johnathan. You can call me Johnny since I won't be having any of that 'sir' crap, save that for when I'm old."

Harry laughed, "Alright, Johnny! You can call me Harry!" he then reached into his robe pocket and cursed suddenly, he remembered that had no money with him.

"Hm, what's wrong lad?" asked Johnathan.

"I-I don't have any money on me..."

"Oh, is that all? It's fine just take the room. I'm happy to help you out!"

Harry smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much! I'll pay you back, I promise! You know, I'm really glad I met you johnny, the-first-dark-wizard-who-hasn't-tried-to-kill-me."

The man's bright smile widened, "I'm glad I met you too, Harry."

Then after Johnathan told him what room was his, Harry and Buraki finally got to rest after the long night.

~**HPLV**~

Warm sunlight trickled through the window of the small bedroom and fell upon Harry's eyelids, which made him stir and slowly open his eyes. The slender teen yawned and stretched out on the bed like a cat. As he sat up he felt Buraki, who had been sleeping on his chest, waking as well.

**:Good morning Harry.:** the shrunken snake greeted sleepily.

**:Morning,: **

Just as Harry swung his legs off the bed, there was a knock at the door. Both of the room's occupants became alert.

"Who is it?" the boy asked, grabbing his wand from on top of the beside table.

"Don't worry lad, it's me, Johnny." was the reply that made the two relax, "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

The door opened and Harry noticed the inn keeper was carrying a tray with a some delicious looking bacon and eggs, "I brought breakfast, The fewer people who know your here the better, right?"

Harry smiled as he was handed the tray, said "Thank you.", and began eating. Jonathan sat on the bed next to him.

"I also brought a hard boiled egg for your scaly friend." the man added.

Buraki perked up at that, and swiftly moved in front of the man. Harry laughed because he looked like a dog siting up for food. Jonathan held up the egg, which Buraki then took and swallowed whole.

**:That was tasty: **

After Harry finished eating, the inn keeper asked the questions that had been on his mind since last night, "What are you going to do now? I mean, do you have a plan?"

"I'm not entirely sure, probably just keep moving and stay low. I would, however, like to visit Gringotts. It's not a great idea to be traveling without money. I was lucky you were nice enough to let me stay and I'd like to pay you back."

"There ain't no need, this one's on me. Now how are you gonna get there, I hope you don't mean to simply stroll down the street...do you?"

"Well..."

The brunette man groaned, "You do realize there is most likely at least one death eater out there?"

"I have a way of getting around inconspicuously. In fact I should get going while it's still early,"

Jonathan sighed, stood up, and shook Harry's hand, "Once again, It was good to meet you, Harry potter. and good luck."

"You too Johnny; take of yourself and thank you again."

Buraki slipped back on his shoulders when the teen then took his cloak and swung it on. As he fell invisible Jonathan had a baffled look on his face. The inn keeper chuckled, and watched as the door opened "by itself" before exiting himself to tend to his customers.

~_**HPLV~**_

He arrived at the entrance of the bank and decided to hide behind one of the large pillars when he removed the cloak. After that, he easily walked into the entrance as if he wasn't on the run. Harry walked down the corridor towards the main desk, which was where a goblin he recognized as Griphook sat, looking over paperwork.

When he reached the surly looking goblin he nervously cleared his throat, "Excuse me" he started; Griphook looked up. He impassively took in Harry's new appearance, but his eyebrow raised slightly at the sight of Buraki's spiked tail. Shuffling from one foot to the other, the teen continued, "I'd like to visit my vault...please."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we've been expecting you." The goblin smirked and pointed to the door behind him, "The current Head of Gringotts, Ragnok, would like to speak with you. I suggest seeing him before entering your vault."

Harry was confused, but nodded and started for the door, "Alright, thank you Griphook."

The goblin paused and looked back at him, shocked that the boy had remembered his name when most wizards did not.

When he stepped through the large door, Harry spotted the goblin he assumed was Ragnok seated at a stone table that was covered in ordered papers. The white-haired goblin was briskly writing on one of the documents with a maroon quill, before he looked up at the sound of the door closing behind Harry.

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat" Ragnok grunted, gesturing towards the empty chair in front of his desk.

When Harry was seated the goblin signed his name at the bottom of the document, and then set the quill down. He pushed a needle and parchment in front of the teen, "One drop of blood to confirm your identity, please."

Harry nodded, used the needle to prick his finger and pressed that finger onto the parchment. When the name _Harry James Potter _appeared the goblin folded his hands neatly, ready to get down to business.

"I am obligated to inform you that we goblins are well aware of your new title of Serpent Lord. Also, I must notify you of your newly acquired assets."

Harry was confused and filled with questions, but waited for the old goblin to finish.

"Are you aware of the Serpent Lords before you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well the last one _was_ long before your time. These lords had their own vault, that was soon forgotten about by the wizarding world. They owned a single manor, it's location has always been kept the utmost secret. Now, the right to access both belong to you."

A couple documents appeared and floated into Harry's hands. One included the deed the to Serpens Manor, as his new property was called; the other was a summary of the old vault's contents. The teen's eyes widened at the resources it contained, it was...well, lets just say _a lot. _Before Harry could say anything, Ragnok put a rough, clawed hand on Harry's forehead and suddenly the whereabouts of the manor flowed into his mind. When he pulled away the white-haired goblin had more to say, "There is also the matter of lord rings."

**:Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that.: **said Buraki to none in particular. Harry spared a glance at him before directing his attention back to the Head of Gringotts, who handed him a couple rings. One was a simple silver with an onyx stone, and the other ring was in the shape of a curled up, ebony serpent; it's eyes were as brightly emerald as Harry's.

"Not only have you inherited the ring of the Serpent Lord; but the lord ring of the Noble House of Black. It was left for you in the will of one Sirius Black, as was the contents of his vault."

Harry felt his heart twang at the name. Merlin, he missed Sirius. He slowly slipped on the rings, each glowed with acceptance.

"These rings will provide you with a number of protection charms that will defend against most weak curses, _and_ repel the effects of the _imperious_. Although, there's talk that you don't require that particular feature." the goblin smirked, "Now, before this meeting end's there is one more matter of great importance to discuss."

Harry nodded, urging the goblin to continue.

"The Serpent Lords have always held the Goblins' allegiance, and still do to this day. If you need to, you may call upon us, Serpent Lord; for all this feuding, wouldn't you know, is _actually_ bad for business." Ragnok finished with a sinisterly toothy grin.

Harry smiled awkwardly, and shook Ragnok's hand, "Thank you Ragnok."

At the goblin's respectful nod, he left the office. He soon purchased a coin bag, from Griphook. It was enchanted to recognize his magical signature, so he could grab the necessary amount of coin he required from any of his vaults, this way he didn't have to constantly return to the bank.

Stroking the top of Buraki's head, which was becoming a relaxing habit, Harry left the building. Once again donning his cloak, he turned back down towards walkway of Knockturn alley.

* * *

**Whew! That was a fun chapter, yay for dancing! Please review, it keeps me updating!**

**Next: we meet a familiar face... is it friendly?**

**P.S._ It's not Voldy! Not yet, but soon guys don't worry! **


	8. When you run into the wolf

**I did not combine chapters this time because the next chapter has certain important events that I wasn't ready to show yet. I need more time to develop it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **When you run into the wolf

Harry decided to test out the new coin bag by slipping back inside The Hideaway. Glancing around, he spotted Jonathan, who was sweeping the floor, with his back turned to him. Harry reached inside the pouch, pulled out a small handful of galleons, and walked up behind the inn keeper. He was still under his cloak so he had gone unnoticed, thus far. The teen slid the galleons into one of the man's back pockets, then quickly headed back out the door.

Jonathan paused as he felt the newly added weight in his back pocket. He pulled out the money as a look of puzzlement formed on his face. Then realization flickered in his eyes before he grinned and shook his head, casting a glance at the slightly ajar front door.

~**HPLV**~

Harry walked down the alley, intending to exit to the muggle world and travel to his newly acquired manor in hopes of placing himself out of Zerin's reach. He heard a yell and felt Buraki tense on his shoulder, ready to strike at any possible threat.

The teen peered down a dark side alley between two crooked looking buildings. His improved vision could make out the shape of two bulky adult men, and two girls that looked to be a few years younger than Harry. By the look of things, the girls did not welcome the adults' presence. Just as one of the men tried to grab for them, Harry yanked his cloak off, whipped out his wand and shouted, _"__Stupefy!" _which sent the first man barreling into the second. They hit the wall and appeared momentarily incapacitated. Harry ran up to the young girls, "Are you alright?!" he inquired.

"Y-yes, thank you! My sister and I got separated from our parents when these men dragged us down here!" explained the taller of the two frightened females.

"Well Diagon alley is just around the corner there, be quick before they wake and get back up!" directed Harry.

"Thank you so much!" replied the shorter, as the two took off.

Harry was just about to leave himself, when his wand was wrenched from his hand, and tossed to the side. Beefy hands snatched Harry's robes and whirled him around, shoving him into the wall. Buraki reared, hissing fiercely, before the snake himself was stupefied and sent flying off Harry's shoulders.

"You just cost us our catch, brat!" Growled the man holding him up. He was eying Harry up and down, "I guess you're going to have to be the replacement."

The other bedraggled man smirked, "Yeah, he sure is pretty enough to be a women. Maybe he'll be just as good a lay."

Harry was filled with that familiar panic once more, his eyes widening fearfully. The man holding him against the wall moved to touch his thigh, when a large fist came into sight and smashed into the man's jaw. The teen heard a loud snarl, "Go take your filth elsewhere before I shred your throats!" then saw the two men running away.

The unknown man took a step towards Harry, "You alright kid?"

He looked up at the tall, muscled, man. The green-eyed boy gasped as he recognized the heavily scarred man, Fenrir Greyback.

The werewolf noticed his reaction and stepped closer, "Easy kid, I ain't like that street trash you just encountered, I'm not gonna..." he trailed off when he took in the teen's features, "Wait a minute..."

That's when Harry made a break for it, but Greyback was faster and manage to get a hold of him. "Harry potter?! Now what brings Dumbledore's little golden boy to the shadowy streets of the big bad Knockturn alley?" The man grinned, "I know someone who will be very pleased to see _you_ again." It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was talking about Voldemort.

_Chomp!_

Greyback yowled in pain as Buraki bit down on his hand, a long row of sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. This forced the werewolf to release Harry, who ran back into the open alley, only to be sent slamming into the ground after a large explosion came, shattering a nearby building.

After shaking off the shrunken anaconda, Greyback ran out after the boy and skid to a halt at the sight of the destroyed buildings. There standing smugly upon the rubble was Zerin, as well as a few of his blue robed henchmen. The chaos demon immediately zeroed in on Harry and smiled cruelly, "Ah, my dear Serpent Lord! I'm so delighted to run into you again."

Greyback shot a confused look down at the boy in front of him, who was clenching his teeth and pushing himself off the ground.

"We left off with such a sour departure, dear gem. I believe it's time to give in and simply come with me." said the demon who extended his hand towards Harry, even though it was out of the young man's reach.

"He won't be going anywhere with you!" Came the shout from Johnathan, who was now running to Harry's side. He held up what looked like an extra black chunk of coal and threw it to the ground. Instantly, the alley was filled with a thick darkness.

The inn keeper then, in the midst of the confusion, dragged Harry towards an exit, "Instant darkness powder, those Weasley twins are pure geniuses! Now, there's a small muggle town through this particular exit, but I recommend passing it into the woods beyond. It should buy you some time in getting away from that fellow that was giving off those creepy rape vibes."

"Thank you Johnny, I owe you one!" said Harry

"Yeah, thanks buddy!" added Buraki who quickly made it back to Harry's shoulders.

The man just blinked with surprise and waved goodbye as they ran off, _'I knew that snake could freaking talk!'_

_**~HPLV~**_

Meanwhile, Fenrir Greyback was coughing and trying to swat the wispy cloud of darkness away. Once it vanished, he realized the Potter brat and the man that he recognized as The Hideaway's inn keeper were gone. He also noticed the look of rage on the man before him; no wait,this was a demon, he could smell it. Said demon barked at the robed men, "DAMN IT,...well don't just stand there, FIND HIM!"

While the men scrambled to obey, the werewolf backed away and apparated away to inform his master of the recent events.

* * *

**I like using Greyback as a character, so here he is. One of you suggested Lucius Malfoy because he's Riddle's right hand man, and that makes sense, but I wanted to use Fenrir instead.**

**I've said once and I'll say it again, review please!**

**Next: We finally get to see some Voldy!**


	9. You know who

**Sorry this took so long!**

**Thank you for all the support and patience you guys! :D**

**I know that you guys want longer chapters! Last chapter was not combined with this one because I wanted to rewrite this one, it's a good part and I wanted it to be good! It's nice and long for ya!**

**Blue Spirit: You have a point, I'll admit that's a flaw, but this story won't always be like that.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven and Twelve: You-Know-Who**

Greyback tread trough the hallway swiftly until he came to a stop in front of the mahogany double doors of the Dark Lord's study. He knocked loudly.

"Enter." came the short reply.

The werewolf pushed the doors open and stepped towards his lord's desk and bowed.

"This had better be good, Greyback." hissed Voldemort without raising his snake-like face from his examining of the papers on his desk.

Greyback remained unfazed by the Dark Lord's aggression, He was one of the few of his followers who didn't cower at the sight of his lord,... but that didn't mean he wasn't cautious around him. "My lord, I bring news of Potter."

That caused Voldemort to look up sharply.

"I encountered the boy in Knockturn alley this afternoon. He was being pursued by some sort of demon, I didn't catch his name."

There was a strange flash in his lord's eyes, "Why was he after the boy?"

"I'm uncertain as to why. He was trying to take him alive, but someone I recognized to be the owner of 'The Hideaway' managed to help the boy make a quick get away... And my lord,... he called him the _Serpent Lord._"

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow, "Now why would a demon call him that, I wonder? I am not familiar with the title."

Greyback thought for a moment, "The boy looked different. It took me a moment to even realize it was him. He didn't have those ridiculous glasses on so I could see his eyes were slit like a snakes, his face had scales on it, and he had an actual snake with him."

"Hmm." Though he did an expert job at hiding it, Fenrir could tell his lord was very curious.

"I believe I can track him down. When I left I could pick up a scent trail, meaning he took off on foot."

With that, Voldemort grinned nefariously and stood up, "Then take me to him."

_~HPLV ~_

Harry placed Buraki on the ground in the unfamiliar forest, who then proceeded to return to his original size. The giant anaconda looked over at the boy to see he was leaning against a tree, panting.

**:We can't keep running like this for the rest of the summer, It's only the first of August for crying out loud!: **the boy snapped.

**:I know, but I'm out of places to apparate to, Brazil and Nasa's den were the only two places I ever go!We'll just have a quick rest here and then we can...um..."**

"**We can find Serpens Manor, with any luck, we'll be able to stay there for the rest of the summer."**

**:Yeah, let's do that.:**

Nodding, Buraki went to look around for enough growing foliage to hide them both, and be comfortable enough to nap in.

While he did that, Harry wandered aimlessly, thinking about all that's happened so far. His train of thought then turned to events yet to come; this includes wondering how they'll get to Serpens Manor safely; what his school life will be like when he returns in the fall; and what the hell is he supposed to do about Voldemort?! _'The Keepers said I'll know what to do; but if killing him isn't it, then what is?'_

Harry was swimming in his busy thoughts before he was tackled by something large and heavy. He tried to push up as he was manhandled for about the fourth time that day, muscled arms hooked around his slender ones and pulled them behind his back. The teen whipped his head back to see Fenrir Greyback with a yellow grin aimed at him. He then felt the forgotten gem, that still hung from his neck, heat up against his chest; it didn't take a genius to realize what that meant.

There was a cold chuckle in front of him, and he looked to see Voldemort standing there in all his pale, snake-faced glory. He was twirling his yew wand in his hand as he stepped closer to the boy. "Good evening, Harry."

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent; just because he doesn't want to kill the man doesn't mean he likes him.

"Now that's not very polite Harry. I simply came down to pay you a visit and... ask a few questions." Voldemort continued.

"Like what?" Harry asked cautiously.

The dark lord took his chin and examined his newly transformed eyes, "You look different."

"You don't." Voldemort ignored him and changed the subject,"Who is after you?"

"...uh, you?"

Voldemort's grip tightened slightly, but he instead of getting angry with the insolent reply, he smirked, "You know exactly who I was referring to, Harry."

"Why do you want to know, Riddle?!"

The man growled and leaned in, "_Because your mine to deal with! _If I don't allow my own followers touch you, I certainly won't tolerate a nameless rival."

"Well I'll have to change that, won't I?" said Zerin, announcing his presence from atop the branch of a nearby tree. Harry tried to back away as much as he could; unconsciously backing into Greyback, who looked down at him curiously.

Voldemort straightened up, and calmly turned towards the demon. "Oh, and how, pray tell, are you going to do that?"

Zerin grinned, jumping to the ground. "By removing the intolerant pest."

"Well, don't you sound confident,...and you would be...?"

"I am Lord Zerin."

"Hm, I have never heard of you."

The demon shrugged, "Let's just say I'm not European."

Voldemort twirled his wand in his fingers again, his tone lowered dangerously, "What do want with the boy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, but I'm afraid you won't be around long enough to find out." Zerin held out his hand and non-verbally fired an unknown spell at the dark lord, who quickly blocked it in response.

The offending spell deflected off his shield, and Voldemort shouted the killing curse, enraged by the arrogant stranger. The curse hit it's mark, slamming into Zerin's chest. The sheer force of the curse knocking him back into a tree. The dark lord smirked as the demon's form slumped over; a smirk that disappeared when the supposed "corpse" started chuckling. "You're going to have to do better than that, my serpentine friend." he taunted, standing back up.

Voldemort took a startled step back.

"Now it's my turn." was the only warning given before another curse was thrown by the chaos demon, piercing Voldemort's right shoulder. He couldn't hold back a yell of pain and fell on one knee. Pressing a hand against the wound he could feel blood seeping through his dark robes.

Zerin pulled his hand back, as if he intended to backhand someone, ready to throw another violent curse at the pale man. However, said dark lord jumped back up with an onslaught of offensive magic. This caught Zerin off guard, forcing him to put more effort into their fight. After about ten minutes, the demon was getting frustrated; his violet eyes flashing dangerously. In his anger, he threw one last curse, the sheer force of it was enough to slam Voldemort's body into a hard tree. This time the dark lord couldn't stand back up, completely winded; his wound still bleeding heavily.

Zerin's attention was turned to a small rustling sound in the brush. He whirled the raised hand around to catch Buraki in a one-handed choke hold, as the anaconda had tried to catch him in another surprise attack.

"Not this time." the demon jeered, using inhuman strength to hurl the anaconda against the trees.

"Buraki!" screamed Harry.

Both Voldemort and Greyback stared in awe at the giant black serpent. Greyback was so astounded, his grip loosened on the boy.

Now that he was able, Harry dashed to Buraki's side. Zerin had already cast the same curse he hit Voldemort's shoulder with, fully intending to end the snake.

Instead it hit Harry.

The boy had thrown himself in front of his familiar and friend. He fell on his hands and knees and grabbed his stomach unable to prevent blood from trickling down the side of his mouth. He could hear Zerin curse at his error. Crawling over to Buraki, The teen held him self against the serpent's large body.

Harry felt the markings on his on his arms heat up comfortingly and instinctively raised them towards his attacker. His hand was engulfed in a blue light, equally blue flames shot out from the palm of his hand. He didn't know what it was, he just knew it would chase the demon off; not for good, but long enough to save his friend.

Zerin's eyes widened in alarm and, as predicted, vanished to safety. The fire smashed into the trees that stood behind him. Said trees caught on blue fire for a few seconds, before the magical blaze expired, leaving the tree looking untouched. It was the last thing Harry noticed before darkness consumed his vision.

_~HPLV ~_

Voldemort was the first one to snap out of his bewilderment. He saw Harry slump back against the enormous serpent. The dark lord lifted himself back on his feet, groaning painfully and gripping his shoulder as the movement reminded him of his fresh wound. He cautiously walked over, eying the seemingly unconscious anaconda. Kneeling by the boy, he stared contemplatively. _'He won't last long with an injury like this.'_ he thought...

He convinced himself that the reason he was about to do what he was about to do was because there were too many questions left unanswered.

He reached for the heavily injured boy. Only to be snapped at by the, suddenly awake and alert, anaconda. **:DON'T TOUCH HIM!:**

**:I only want to give the boy assistance. He'll die without treatment.: **Voldemort reasoned.

The snake was startled into silence at his response, **:Your the speaker he spoke of?**

**:I am Lord Voldemort, a descendent from Salazar Slytherin.: **the dark lord announced confidently.

**:...So **_**your **_**the bastard who's tormented my Harry for so long!:**

Voldemort was taken aback, he'd never met a snake that had reacted so negatively to him before. **:I see the boy has kept you well informed. Nevertheless, he needs treatment for that wound, which can be given at my manor. I don't intend to harm him,... for now.:**

Buraki looked down at Harry nervously,**:How do I know you'll keep your word?!...Swear it!:**

Voldemort growled impatiently, **:I swear on my magic that I won't harm the boy for the duration of his stay!:**

He could see the serpent regarding him carefully. **:Fine!:** he agreed reluctantly, **:But if you try anything, I'll show you how** _**this-**_**:** he held up his spiked tail **:isn't just for show!: **

With the snake's threat-filled permission, Voldemort placed his arms under the fragile teen's knees and neck as he lifted him up, "Let's go Greyback, quickly!" he barked before disapparating.

The werewolf looked confused, but didn't question the order. Buraki made sure to wrap his tail around the wolf-man before he could follow the dark lord to the manor without him.

~HPLV ~

They arrived in the main hall, "Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted urgently.

Said rodent-like man scurried fearfully from one of the doorways. As he came near, Voldemort held Harry closer to him, hiding the boy's face from the cowardly man's view. "Your arm Wormtail!"

"Y-yes, my lord!"

As a shaky arm was held out, the dark lord pressed his wand to the long black mark branded on it. Then as quickly as he placed the wand, he removed it and dismissed the rat. He sneered at the poorly hidden look of relief on the wretch's face as he scurried away.

"Greyback, when Severus arrives, instruct him to retrieve some healing, blood-replenishing, and numbing potions. Then bring him up to the guest wing; it'll be the last door on the right."

He then quickly left to place the boy in one of the guest rooms where he could receive treatment for the deep wound on his stomach, the serpent, Buraki following close behind. As the man climbed the stairs leading to the guest wing, he winced at a twinge of pain. He had forgotten about his own injury that was now chafing against the fabric hanging on his right shoulder.

Reaching the desired room, Voldemort wandlessly open the door and placed the boy on the soft bed. Buraki settled in the corner of the room, silently. He wanted to curl around the teen comfortingly, but he knew he'd only be in the way.

Voldemort began peeling away the torn part of the robe that was concealing a bloodied gash.

~HPLV ~

Severus Snape hastily strode towards the manor's entrance, his thoughts revolving around the Order meeting he had just left.

_~Flashback~_

"_Has there been any sign of him yet?!" Lupin asked desperately._

_Dumbledore shook his head gravely, "I'm afraid not Remus."_

_It had been three days since it was discovered that Potter was missing, and most of the Order were frantic in their search for the boy. They were gathered for the fourth time in those three days; to report possible leads. After listening to the unhelpful reports Dumbledore turned to Severus with a grave look, "Severus, what about Tom? Does he have him?"_

_Severus Snape sat straighter as he answered, "If the Dark Lord has Potter, then he hasn't deemed it necessary to inform anyone."_

"_Please look into it next time your called."_

"_...I will."_

_~End Flashback~_

So here he was, stalking down the dark lord's halls keeping his eyes and ears open for the brat.

"Hey Snape! It's about time you got here." The potions master snapped his gaze forward. He saw Fenrir Greyback standing there looking as rugged as usual.

"Go get some healing and numbing potions! _He _wants your assistance in the guest wing; there's been some injuries."

Raising an eyebrow, Snape went to do just that. When he came back with the requested potions, Greyback grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him up the stairs. "Unhand me you mangy mutt!" The dark man snarled at the wolf.

When the two reached the designated door, Severus was still hissing curses due to being dragged around like a rag doll. Fenrir smirked at him before opening the door...

And the smirk died at the sight of the bloodied, unconscious teen. Severus fell silent as he took in the scene. Voldemort was applying pressure to a deep wound on the stomach of one Harry Potter. The dark lord himself was sporting his own red wound on his shoulder; and there was a _very_ large serpent in the corner that was _definitely _not Nagini.

Voldemort noticed the two in the doorway, "There you are Severus, quick, I need your assistance!"

Severus stood puzzled for a moment before pushing his many bustling questions aside and rushing to the other side of the boy. Pulling out the blood-replenishing potion, the professor lifted Harry's head up to pour the liquid into his mouth. He than began applying the other potions and a strong healing spell.

As Severus took over for the boy's care, Voldemort turned his attention to the boy's face. He kept wondering why he was helping the one who was a constant thorn in his side. He continued to tell himself it was because of unanswered questions, but he knew that wasn't the only reason, he just didn't know what the others were. He quietly growled; perhaps it was because the idea of someone other than himself laying a hand on the boy made him just a tad _cross._

A glint near the boy's collar bone, caught his eye. He reached over and grasped a small black gem attached to a chain around the boy's neck. It hummed warmly in the palm of his hand, a sensation of familiar magic. His eyes grew almost impossibly wide as he realized just what it was.

Severus Snape noticed the dark lord's bewildered expression and felt his curiosity rise. Once more, he set it aside for later as he continued with the task at hand. "My lord, if I may ask, what happened to cause such injuries to the both of you? Did you two duel?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Voldemort took in Snape's question. He inwardly smirked, _'Ah yes dear spy,_ _must get all the information you need for the old coot.' _Yes, he knew Severus loyalties lay elsewhere, but he was still useful. So he'll play along until said usefulness runs out.

"We were attacked by a powerful demon who used many spells that I didn't recognize nor were prepared to fully deflect."

Severus was not expecting that answer, but nodded and looked down at the boy uncertainly.

Knowing what he was thinking, Voldemort continued, "The boy will remain _unharmed-"_ he emphasized for both Severus and the irritating snake in the corner, "-for the time being. There are some matters that have been brought to my attention, matters that will have to be dealt with before dealing with the boy."

* * *

**The next chapter will include one of my favorite scenes ...you'll see why...Review please!**

**By the way for the people who keep correcting me about Spanish-speaking in Brazil, I only have this to say: ...oops, I was wrong. It happens.  
**

**Next: Harry's healed, but how long will that last?...and there's a change in sleeping arrangements.**


	10. He's healed! Wait,nevermind

**OMG, she updated already?!**

**Last night I went on a little editing spree, and felt like I should make up for how it took me to update. Enjoy, this includes one of my favorite scenes.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen and Fourteen: **He's healed! Wait, never mind.

An hour later, the boy was finally stable. Buraki was partially planted on the side of the bed that was left unoccupied, guarding his dear friend and master. Even though he couldn't fit his whole body on the bed, the serpent had decided he would be more intimidating to the inhabitants of the unfamiliar building if he didn't reduce his size. His attentive gaze was fixed on another occupant in the room. Sitting in an armchair not to far from them was Voldemort. He, however, ignored the anaconda's mistrust in order to think on the onyx gem that contained a piece of his soul, which was currently hanging around the boy's neck.

After Severus had finished with the boy's medical care and was escorted out by Fenrir, the dark lord had tried to take the gem to inspect it thoroughly; but, as if knowing it was being removed from it's host's care, the blasted thing zapped him. It seemed his own soul did not want to return to him.

**:...Serpent, I presume you have a name?: **he asked having forgotten already in all the..._excitement_. He was hoping to finally get some answers.

**:Buraki: **the anaconda answered casually.

**:Well Buraki, might I ask why the two of you were in the middle of the woods?:**

**:Why do you want to know?: **was the cautious response.

**:I wish to know what happened back in the clearing.:**

**:You were there, you should know.:**

The man was getting impatient, **:I need details.:**

**:I don't see why I should tell you-: **

**:Tell him Buraki, it's necessary.:**

The snake trailed off and looked down at the boy. It was then that Voldemort saw a silver glow within the teen's sleeve. He stood up from the chair and quickly moved to Harry's side. With a glance at Buraki, the man raised the boy's sleeve up to his forearm. He stared, intrigued by the silver basilisk marking that radiated an unfamiliar kind of power. _'This evening is just riddled with all sorts of surprises, no pun intended.'_

**:But why?!: **Buraki whined to the "tattoo."

**:Trust us!:**

**:Fine!: **Buraki turned back to grumpily Voldemort, **:...We were heading to a possible safe house, to hide from that Zerin fellow, the one that kicked your sorry butt, by the way.:**

The anaconda preceded to explain "the road so far". With the Keepers' urging, he talked about how he met Harry, how they encountered Zerin, and were chased by the chaos demon through the alleys. He also told him, while puffing his chest out with pride for his little pal, that Harry was the Serpent Lord.

**:So I've heard; what exactly is this Serpent Lord?:**

**:It's a guardian of sorts, held in high regard by most magical races.:**

**:Hmm, I'm curious though, what makes _Potter_ this Serpent Lord:**

Voldemort could have sworn Buraki had smirked, **:You mean why him and not you? Why does he have more authority over serpents than yourself?:**

The dark lord merely smirked back, **:...Perhaps. I find the title a bit.. ironic:**

**:In case you haven't hashed it out yet, he's also a speaker.:**

Crimson eyes widened, "Is he now?" was said more to himself than to Buraki, **:So he's also a descendent of Slytherin.:**

_'Or perhaps he got it from...no, if that gem holds the soul shard he would've lost such an ability.'_

**:No, I am strongly certain he descended from one of the dormant speakers.:**

**:Dormant speakers?!:**

Buraki's expression resembled a smug look, **:You didn't honestly think Salazar was the only speaker **_**ever,**_** did you?**

The basilisk tattoos began lightly glowing again, **:Buraki that's enough for now, the rest should be discussed when young Harry is awake.:**

**:...Well, you heard the sentient beings.: **chirped the anaconda.

Before Voldemort could protest the Keepers interrupted, **:You'll have your answers in time Tom Riddle.:**

Caught off guard by the use of his real name, the dark lord decided to let the matter be for now. He made to leave when he remembered something. "Ah yes, I almost forgot." He turned back to the sleeping teen and reached in his pockets. Buraki reared back and hissed threateningly when Harry's cloak was taken from his left pocket, **:What are you doing?!:**

**:I have promised not to harm Harry during his stay. However, it is not lost to me how much mischief the boy naturally gets himself into. I will keep this and his wand with me until I'm certain he can be trusted with them later.: **His tone left no room for argument. He reached in the right pocket and pulled out the _dark-green, rose thorn-covered_, holly wand.

"What in Salazar's name? This can't be the wand that's the brother to my own, or the same wand that has caused me so much trouble all these years."

**:Well, it is!: **The snake snapped.

Voldemort shot a look at Buraki, before shaking his head. There has simply been too much to take in for one evening, so he left the room.

~HPLV~

His eyes slowly fluttered opened as he clenched his hands around the soft sheets underneath him. Harry sat up, his mind was uncomfortably fuzzy as to where he was or how he got there. He was in a bedroom, that much was obvious enough, but whose? The teen placed his feet on the floor, and shakily stood up. Then, when he held his tattered robe tighter to his body, he felt a strange, restricting sensation around his belly. He peeked down the robe to see his stomach was tightly wrapped in a stained bandage. It was strange because he didn't feel any pain there; he felt no wound. However, he vaguely remembered being in a lot of pain before he blacked out.

He hadn't been thinking clearly. If he had been, he would have realized his cloak and wand were not on his person, or that Buraki slept soundly in the corner. If he had been thinking clearly, then he would've thought twice before venturing out the door and into the unknown hallway of an unfamiliar place.

He felt no pain as he traveled, but there was a numbness that left his stride weak. Harry had to keep one hand against the wall to keep himself up. The hall turned off to the right a few feet ahead of him. He focused his energy on reaching that turn and didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching from around that very corner.

Just as Harry made it to the corner he walked into a taller body. Losing what little balance he had, the teen was knocked to the floor. "Ouch!" he groaned before looking up at the offending figure. His warm green eyes met with the icy blue of Lucius Malfoy.

"Potter!" the aristocrat snarled in alarm. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

Before Harry could come up with any sort of response, three other cloaked death eaters came around the corner and up behind the blond. One of them hissed and yanked the hood of their cloak down. A wild, black mane cascaded down the ridged shoulders of a murderous Bellatrix Lestrange.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE IN MY LORD'S MANOR!" Everyone jumped back from the ravenous witch; and Harry winced from the high pitched shriek, "ITTY BITTY CHILDREN WHO POKE THEIR NOSES WHERE THEY SHOULDN'T, ..._get punished!"_ The insane murderess whispered the last bit.

Harry's normally quick reflexes failed him as Bellatrix fired the first curse; a bloodcurdling scream was forced past his lips.

~HPLV~

On his way to check on the boy, who he assumed still lay in bed unconscious, Voldemort heard an agonized scream. He could tell exactly who that scream belonged to. "Damn it!" He cursed, taking off down the hall. Rounding the corner, he surveyed the scene in front of him. Bellatrix had the teen, who not two days ago he had worked arduously to keep from dying, under the pain curse.

Acting at once, the dark lord wordlessly stupefied the blood-thirsty witch into the wall. He rushed to the boy's side and knelt down to check him over. "Leave!" he hissed at the spectating death eaters. They left immediately, so as not to further anger their lord. A groaning Bellatrix lifted herself from the floor. She looked up and flinched at the scathing glare of her master, "M-My lord I-"

"I'll deal with _you_ later!" She escaped the scene with a looked of devastation.

Voldemort turned his attention down to Harry. He pointed his wand, ready to levitate the hurt boy back to bed, but something stopped him as he watched the raven-haired teen. He felt a dull ache in himself that he couldn't pinpoint the exact location of. The longer he stared, the more prominent and bothersome the ache became. Finally, cursing to himself once more, he leaned forward and gathered the fragile teen in his arms. He was startled when the aching ceased, replaced by a calming sensation at the feel of being in close contact with the smaller wizard in his arms. He was disturbed by how right it felt.

When he stood, he headed for the guest room. Once in front of the door he halted and thought for a moment. He didn't want this situation to repeat itself, not until after he spoke with potter, at least. Making up his mind, he turned away from the guest room and headed for better protected quarters. He'd send for the protective anaconda later.

~HPLV~

He set the boy on the soft bed, and seemed almost reluctant to let go as he noticed small hands were subconsciously clutching his robes. Voldemort gently pried the trembling hands away. Then he realized what he was doing and violently lurched back. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what the hell was wrong with him!

He looked back down and peeled back the top half of the boy's black robe, reminding himself to later decide whether or not to ask why the hell the teen was naked underneath, which was discovered during medical treatment. Voldemort removed the bloodstained bandages, ready to heal any re-opened wounds. However, to his astonishment Potter's injuries were fully healed without leaving so much as a scar.

It was in that moment when Potter stirred. He saw stunningly bright emeralds open, and was reminded of how he had always been secretly fascinated with the boy's eyes. The emeralds stared back at crimson.

"...AAHHH!"

~HPLV~

"Ow~" It was official, falling off of beds really hurts.

"How you are the one prophesied to defeat me, I'll never know."

Harry looked up and glared at the snake like man.

Voldemort shook his head, "Come back up here, Potter. I only wish to talk."

"You never only talk! And what the hell were you doing with my clothing!"

He saw the dark lord's eyes narrow in annoyance before the man leaned down, and pulled Harry back onto the bed. The teen yelped as he crashed back into the soft sheets. Voldemort kept a firm grip on his forearm to hold him still. "I was checking to make sure your little escapade hadn't re-opened your wound, but it seems my _concern _was unnecessary seeing how it appears to have healed completely in the time you've slept. Also, that companion of yours had me swear on my magic not to harm you for the duration of your stay."

All Harry's caution was stumped by the concern for his serpent familiar, "Buraki? Where is he?"

"He's most likely still sleeping in the guest room you so foolishly exited, I'll send for him tomorrow."

Satisfied with the answer Harry visibly relaxed. The raven-haired teen glanced around, yet not fully removing his attention from Voldemort, "Where are we exactly?"

Seeing no harm in it, the man answered truthfully, "We at my manor, in my quarters. With that being said you would do well to behave yourself."

Harry was hoping for a more geographical location, until his mind registered that middle part, "You're quarters?!"

"Since you've proven the guest wing to be unacceptable due to your wandering tendencies, I'm afraid I'll have to personally keep a close eye on you."

Harry was baffled, "But why?! Why keep me hear at all?!"

He noticed Voldemort's eyes cast downward beneath his collar bone, "Do you realize what that stone contains?"

Harry was nervous about where this was going, "Do _you?"_

Voldemort smirked at the boy's cheek, "It's called a horcrux, and I'm sure you can imagine why I would like that stone to remain intact?"

Harry gently grasped the black gem, "Why haven't you taken it back if you know what it is?"

The man reached forward and let his fingers brush against the stone for a moment, when nothing happened he tried to pry it from the teen's hands. That's when Harry saw what looked like electricity zap Voldemort's hand, making him immediately retract said hand with a hiss. "It seems my soul piece does not wish to leave it's host. Hm, rejected by my own soul." _'Can't imagine why',_ thought Harry sarcastically.

"No matter it is still intact, I'll admit I am surprised you have not disposed of it."

Harry brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "It didn't feel right to." he said softly. He then let out a quiet yawn.

"It's late." stated Voldemort, who pointed to a closed door near the corner, "That door there leads to the bathroom. I suggest you bathe and we'll retire for what's left of the night.

Only because he himself felt dirty from the difficult past few days, did Harry not argue. He almost shyly got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom (though he was still a little shaky from the _Cruciatus_ curse). Perhaps a warm shower will help him relax.

He entered the room and quickly closed the door behind him. Call him crazy, but It felt a little awkward to be occupying the personal bathroom of his enemy. He walked over to the large shower, and after turning on the hot water, shed his mostly destroyed robe. It felt so soothing to step under the warm spray. He tenderly rubbed his aching limbs as the exhaustion seemed to finally get to him. He sluggishly washed his hair, enjoying the few last minutes of his shower.

Harry decided it was time to turn off the running water and hopped out, grabbing a nearby crimson towel. When he found himself dry enough, he glanced around for his discarded robe.

It was nowhere to be seen.

Where the hell did his clothing go?! Harry whirled around, clutching the towel tightly around him. Did Voldemort have a house elf? Of course, that must be it! He must have been so involved with the shower, that he didn't notice an elf take his robe. Damn it, what was he going to do?

~HPLV~

Voldemort had remained where he was whilst Potter showered. He wondered what was taking the boy so long, until He heard a knock.

"Um, Voldemort?" he heard quietly uttered behind the door. The man stood and stepped up to the closed door.

"What is it?"

"...M-My robe is gone..." Voldemort's eye's widened slightly in surprised amusement.

"Ah, that must have been Tippy. She's used to placing discarded clothing immediately with the rest of the laundry." He smirked, "I assume you'd like some form of attire."

"Yes."

It was said as if to say _'No shit Sherlock.' _Voldemort let slip a low chuckle before he went over to the dresser. Pulling out a silk, dark green robe, that had been similar to Potter's black one (but larger and softer); he returned to the door, "Here, this should be sufficient for the time being."

The teen opened the door wide enough for him to accept the offered clothing, "...Thanks."

The dark lord's smirk grew as the door was quickly closed again. He wandered away from the bathroom door, picking up a random book he had recently read and placing it on the nearby shelf. When he heard the door open yet again, Voldemort turned around. Then, he found himself rooted to the spot; unable to move, and unable to remove his eyes from the dazzling creature before him.

The lithe boy stood in place, nervously fidgeting with his hands. Damp ebony hair fell smoothly down to his shoulders. The shower seemed to have given his face a soft glow to it. The robe was large on him, and part of the neck hole slipped off a smooth cream-colored shoulder. It also ended in a "^" shape at the bottom, exposing equally smooth legs. The dark green of the silk robe brought out the vibrancy of his eyes that were now free of bottle-shaped glasses; Voldemort finally realized his pupils were in fact slit like a snake as Greyback had said. Very subtle, pale green scales glistened around his eyes. The boy could be described as a very ethereal serpent.

Clearing his throat, The man mentally berated himself for his treacherous thoughts. "Now that has been taken care of, let us retire for the night."

~HPLV~

He knew he was definitely blushing when Voldemort approached one side of the broad bed and sat; gesturing for Harry to do the same. The silent message being that they were to share a bed tonight. _'I was afraid that be the case.' _None the less Harry slowly followed. He hesitantly settled under the sheet, trying to keep his distance from the dark lord.

At first he was sure he wouldn't be getting any sleep at all that night, but amazingly enough his exhaustion over came his caution towards his current company.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that little treat! Review, it makes me giddy!**

**Before anyone points it out, I forgot that back in Diagon Alley I had Harry simply conjure a robe when he found himself with a lack of attire. So why didn't he just do that again?...Because that made the scene funnier and sexier, that's why! X3**

** Next:...Morning comes...and enter: Nagini.**


	11. What a lovely morning

**Here you go, next chapter! **

**I've decided that when this story is finished, I am going to revamp it. Their are some scenes that could be better described, more action packed, and there are way too many flaws as well as simple minded points. Some time back a few chapters when I described the Serpent lord concept...it was poorly written and cheesy. I'll finish the story as is and then I'll start some major editing; I'll post it as another story (so that you guys can still enjoy the original version).**

**Until then I'll finish what I've started!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: **What a lovely morning

He once again awoke to the warmth of the sun's rays. Harry did not really want to open his eyes as he currently felt so safe and warm. He felt like he had nothing to fear or worry about. He found protection in the weight encompassing his waist, and in the pillow he was leaning back into. Wait...did the pillow just move? Was that Buraki?

Suddenly everything came crashing back down on him. Eyes shot open wide when he remembered where he was sleeping. The teen tried to push himself up, but was kept in place by the weight on his waist. It held his back against what Harry now knew was a torso. He was trapped by Voldemort's arm and held against Voldemort's body. Embarrassed beyond belief, the teen pressed his face into the pillows. In his emotional turmoil, he briefly noted that he wasn't as frightened of this proximity with Voldemort as he had been with Zerin. He then realized what he just thought, blushed heavily, and then groaned.

Harry eventually gave up his struggling in favor of examining the room. It was a lot brighter than what he expected a dark lord to live in. Most of the room was a burgundy color, and the one window let in so much comforting sunlight. The warm rays relaxed him in the arms of his enemy, distracted him from the awkwardness of the situation.

He did not notice the dark green reptile that had entered the room and made her way towards the two wizards. He soon gazed down when he felt a pointy tongue briefly poke his cheek. Sitting a few inches away from his face was Voldemort's familiar, Nagini. Harry flinched backwards into the chest he was restrained against, startled by her sudden presence. What she said then had him gaping.

**:So are you and my Tom mated now?:**

Oh yes, Harry was gaping like a fish. **:No! Of course not! Never!:**

Nagini huffed, **:Should, would make strong hatch-lings.:**

**:NO!:**

**:Nagini, your making our guest uncomfortable:**

Harry turned his head around to look up at the man who had tormented him for years. Red eyes that once held so much hatred, now holding something unfamiliar.

**~HPLV~**

Voldemort awoke to that strange, warm sensation he had felt last night. He wasn't stupid, he knew the the feeling came from contact with Potter; so he deduced that it was the younger wizard who he was holding onto. But, for the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't care that it was the one prophesied to destroy him that he held. He didn't care that his face was buried in the soft locks of Dumbledore's "Golden Boy". He simply did not wish to let go, so he wouldn't.

He heard the hissed conversation between his familiar and the boy. Mates, hm? For some reason the idea sounded alarmingly appealing. When he felt the teen start squirming in discomfort, he decide it was time to call the python off. **:Nagini, you're making our guest uncomfortable.: **That striking emerald gaze turned on to him.

"Good morning Harry." he purred, relishing in the blush he got in response. Sitting up against the headboard, Voldemort subtly snaked his other arm around the teens waist. However, before he could say anything more, the door was slammed open.

**:WHERE IS HE?!:**

Oh brilliant.

Harry watched the scene before him with amusement as the big bad Lord Voldemort was being yelled at by his familiar, who had yet to realize that Harry was in the room with them. Feeling more pressure around his waist he looked down, noticing the man had at some point snuck his other arm around him. What the hell? Why was the man so cuddly all of a sudden?

**:What have you done with him, you lying rat?!:**

**:He's-: **Voldemort tried, but was quickly cut off.

**:If something has happened to him its **_**you're**_ **throat!:**

Harry could tell the anaconda was getting on the man's last nerve.

**:You swore that he'd be-:**

"Buraki!"

**:Not now Harry!:**

"..."

**:...Oh wait, HARRY!:** The hysterical serpent wrapped the teen in a tight embrace.

**Buraki, I need to breathe!:**

Buraki moved away apologetically, his posture relaxing at the sight of Harry's healthy state. Yet he tensed up when he noticed the intimate positions of the two wizards. He turned on Voldemort once more, bearing his sharp teeth, **:Why the hell do you have Harry in your bed?!:**

Nagini made a sound resembling a hissy cackle, **:Isn't it obvious, Spiked one? They're mated!: **

**:...WHAT?! Wait, who the hell are you?!:**

Harry groaned, and he saw Voldemort rubbing his temple. It was too early in the morning for this. **:Buraki! Calm down! Nothing happened, this is Nagini, and Voldemort and I are **_**not**_ **mates!:** Harry had scooted out of the mans arms and hugged Buraki, **:Relax.:**

Voldemort was mesmerized with how gently the teen handled the enormous serpent. It took great effort to turn away and get up from the bed. After a quick glance back at the room's current occupants, he made his way to the bathroom.

Buraki was nudged aside by Nagini, regardless of how much smaller she was, **:Hey! What are you doing?!:**

**:Your trying to keep this young speaker's pleasant warmth all to your self!:** the python snapped.

**:I-what?! Well, he's _my_ speaker; you already have you're own!:**

**:Tom is not as cuddly!:**

Harry snickered at their bickering, and got comfortable in the coils of the two. Before long he heard the bathroom door open as Voldemort came back. The man stepped towards him, "We should make our way down to breakfast. The other inhabitants of the manor need to be informed that you are not to be touched."

Harry nodded and crawled out from under the serpents. Before the teen could fully leave the bed, Nagini got a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her tail quickly wrapped around his ankle, causing him to trip. Harry's eyes shut tightly waiting for the impact of the hard floor. Instead, he fell against soft robes. looking up, he saw that he was yet again pressed against his red-eyed enemy's chest. His surprised look turned into a glare when the bastard smirked at him, "Clumsy this morning, aren't we?" he purred. Again with the purring! Harry irritatedly pushed away and headed for the door. His arm was caught before he could leave, "Before we head out there's a few things I would like to address."

Silently, Harry nodded compliantly.

"You're here because of the possibility of that demon being an actual threat to the _both_ of us. I must regrettably admit he was more than I could handle without proper preparation. You're also here because for some reason that troublesome pest wants you. I want to know why, and why he was afraid of you when you attacked him." The teen saw Voldemort's eyes flare before the man's mouth was suddenly against his ear, **:And finally because **_**your are mine! I won't allow him to touch what is mine!: **_The hisses sent almost violent shivers down his spine.

Voldemort pulled away and looked him over. Then, after pulling a fallen sleeve back onto the teen's shoulder, the dark lord waved his wand. The green robe instantly shrunk and adjusted itself to fit Harry properly. It made the teen wonder wonder why the man didn't do that last night.

**~HPLV~**

Voldemort knew that the teen was completely oblivious to exactly how revealing the robe had been on him. Strangely enough, he felt that the sight of Potter's fair body should be reserved only for him. He grinned to himself evilly as he was still very much aware of Harry's lack of clothing underneath that robe.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the boy's cloak and wand. After handing it to him he received an amusing look of bewilderment and explained, "Because you seem to get into even more trouble with out them." Remembering Potter's display of wand-less magic a couple days ago, it probably wouldn't matter if he had his wand or not. At least with the wand, if he decided to attack, he would most likely stick to those schoolboy spells out of habit.

"I trust you'll use these for defense only." It wasn't a question.

After receiving a nod he opened the door, letting Harry out first.

They started down the hallway. Harry was aware that both serpents were following close behind, which was comforting; considering they were heading for a room full of death eaters. You would think he'd be more uneasy in the company of the actual dark lord, but last night's incident had left him a little shaken.

They made it to some dark double doors when Harry moved to stand partially behind Voldemort. "In case any of those dunderheads decide to curse first, and ask questions later." he clarified. Voldemort chuckled and pushed the doors open.

There was light chatter amongst the death eaters; chatter that died as soon as the two new arrivals were noticed. In moments, a chair scraped the floor as Bellatrix stood and screeched, "POTTER! MY LORD HE'S-"

"_Silence Bellatrix!" _Voldemort snarled. The crazy witch went quiet; but in her madness drew her wand, and aimed it at Harry. That's when Buraki quickly struck out and knocked her into the wall. Lestrange fell to the floor unconscious.

Voldemort apparently considered her properly dealt with, because he went to his seat and motioned for Harry to take the seat next to him. What the teen didn't notice was that the chair was positioned _very_ close to Voldemort's which silently told the death eaters they were to back off. Harry looked around the table and recognized Fenrir Greyback, Severus Snape, The Lestrange brothers, and Lucius Malfoy. _'Well he got out of Askaban fast.'_ the teen mused. He almost laughed at the baffled looks he was receiving.

He heard Voldemort speak up, "You have noticed that today we are joined by young Harry here. He will be treated as a guest, and I expect no harm to come to him." The dark lord glanced around at his inner-circle, "If any of you even so much as point a wand at Potter, then you'll find that Bellatrix had gotten off lightly. Am I understood?"

The aforementioned witch, who had woken a few moments ago, whimpered and limped back to her seat; all the while glaring at Harry.

"Now, let us eat." Suddenly, Harry saw his plate was filled along with the others at the table. When they began to eat, it was in uncomfortable silence. Harry was hoping something would break it and soon.

Nagini had moved to wrap around her master's chair, just as Buraki shrunk in size to wrap around Harry's. They ignored the curious look sent by Greyback. The teen nibbled on a strip of bacon and handed his second strip to Buraki who swallowed it appreciatively. "I didn't know snakes liked bacon." Greyback mumbled.

Buraki replied smartly, "Well this one does."

"Oh...!" The werewolf fell out of his seat, staring back at the anaconda, who now seemed to be laughing at him. "What kind of snake are you?!"

"Um...the absolutely amazing kind?"

Harry snickered when he heard Voldemort groan in annoyance, **:**_**Lovely**_**, now it can irritate me in English. You certainly know how to pick the most obnoxious companions, Potter.:** The boy just smiled and bit into his toast.

Greyback inched carefully back into his chair, staring wearily at the talking snake, "Where did you find this snake? He can talk, change size, and has a damn spear on his tail! There's no way you simply stumbled across him in a European forest...or a pet shop."

"We met in Brazil." Harry responded without looking away from his breakfast.

"How and when in the bloody hell did you get to Brazil?!" was blurted out, surprisingly, by Snape.

Harry looked up and blinked at the sudden outburst of his potions professor. "Well, I was walking down Privet Drive..."

**~HPLV~**

As Voldemort listened to Harry's story, He glanced up to see his dark-feathered owl, Riven, swoop in and landed firmly on his shoulder. He was carrying the daily prophet. He traded one of his bacon strips for the paper before Riven flew off to the Owlery.

The exchange had gone unnoticed by the rest of the table. Voldemort had read the front page, when his eyes narrowed and he hissed in displeasure.

**:Damn it!:**

**~HPLV~**

It took all of Severus's self control not to gape at the brat. Figures, the boy would manage to pick up an international portkey _by accident_. However, he knew that kind of transportation was only one way so how did he get back? No matter, he was here now but why wasn't he fighting? He was essentially clinging to the Dark Lord when they first walked in. It was like he was more afraid of the death eaters than of the man who had been trying to take his life. Also, he was seated very close to Voldemort, and anyone who's served under knows that the Dark Lord only keeps his most precious possessions close to him. So what was _this _supposed to mean?

Snape was getting more and more uncertain of how he would go about fulfilling Dumbledore's request.

~_Flash back~_

"_Severus, there you are! has there been any news? Does Tom have Harry?" Severus almost winced at the expression of dread on the headmaster's face._

"_Yes, he does."_

_He saw the old wizard brace himself on the side of his desk,"I see then..." The sorrow that Snape heard in his voice was heart wrenching. He had never thought there would be the day when he'd miss the constant twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes._

"_But the boy is still alive."_

_Albus perked up a bit, "So there's still a chance? A chance to save Harry?"_

"_I should think so. I don't believe the dark lord wants him dead yet. When I was summoned he had me heal a deep wound on the boy."_

_He could see hope rise in the wise blue eyes of the headmaster, "Severus, this may be asking a lot of you... but please, get young Harry to safety, I beg of you."_

"_I'll...see what I can do."_

_He received a smile, "Thank you, my boy."_

~_End flash back~_

Now here he was, plotting to help Potter escape. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but is there something he's missing? The boy didn't look like escape was the first thing on his mind. Why the hell does he look so relaxed now?! For the love of Merlin, he's eating bacon and eggs with the Dark Lord and his inner circle!

Although, he seemed in good health, his injury was obviously doing much better. He'll ask him about it when he gets him alone.

**~HPLV~**

**:Damn it!:**

Harry stopped talking and turned to Voldemort, tilting his head curiously. Voldemort took notice of his staring and handed him the paper.

_SECOND DARK LORD ON THE RISE?! _

**:...Damn:**

**:Indeed.:**

The article, written by the ever nosy Rita Skeeter, talked about the incident that occurred in Knockturn alley a few days ago. Skeeter must have been near enough to the alley's entrance to hear the commotion. Not to mention recognize him and seeing the moment as a chance to dig up some dirt on him, true or otherwise. Then it talks about a man and his blue robed followers. She described Zerin's power as a rival to "You-Know-Who's."

"Hardly, He will die!" scoffed Voldemort

"...I wonder how many times you've said that about me?"

The Death Eaters gaped at Harry's comment. The Lestrange brothers' jaws fell when their lord merely rolled his eyes, instead of cursing the imp.

**:Considering what happened that day I don't think she's that far off.:** That received a glare; Harry ignored it, **:It's not like Dumbledore or I have ever drawn blood from you... Face it, he's going to be a problem for you just as much as he already is to me.:**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! You know what I would enjoy? Reviews!**

**Next: Severus finally talks to Harry himself.. and we meet a side pairing? (Not SS/HP)**


	12. The library

**Next chapter, woop woop! Sorry for the delay; but guess what, another vacation is coming up, so I might get some writing time.**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: **The library

After breakfast, Voldemort escorted Harry to the library. He stood by the door while Harry took in the high ceiling room and wandered over to a couch. _'The was no way Voldemort has read all of these books!' _thought Harry.

Said man spoke up, "I would _appreciate_ it if you remained here until I return. There's some paperwork I need to attend to. When I get back I shall show you the other rooms you'll be given access to during your stay."

"About that, I've been meaning to ask... just how long do you intend for me to stay here?"

Voldemort worded his response carefully, "As long as it takes."

_'As long as it takes for what?' _Although he wasn't happy with the answer, Harry let the subject drop for now. He had to admit the man's hospitality was a nice change from his attempts to murder him.

With nothing more left to be said,Voldemort went out the door. When Harry heard the click of the door he went in search of anything interesting to read. That's when he spotted the title, "Legends of Lords, by Salazar Slytherin." It was on a _very_ high shelf.

Now how was he going to get up there? Oh right, he had forgotten about that trick Nasa taught him.

**~HPLV~**

Severus Snape had followed the two to the library, and ducked out of sight when the Dark Lord came back out without the boy. Was he honestly going to leave Potter unattended? As soon as Voldemort was out of sight Snape left his hiding spot and made his way over to the library's entrance.

Upon entering, he came across the alarming sight of Potter hovering by the top shelves, reading a book. He gaped at the translucent green wings that were sprouting from his back. _'What in the bloody hell?!'_

"Potter?!"

The boy was startled, and with his concentration lost the wings dispersed. "Ahh!" Severus quickly rushed over and caught the teen before he could hit the ground, which consequently lead to them both being forced to the ground. The brat looked down at him sheepishly, "Oh hello professor,...How ya doin'?"

"Care to explain where you learned that odd little trick, Potter?"

He shrugged, "Oh, just from a friend."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"...No?"

Severus growled, "Potter..."

"Look you can growl and glare all you want but I'm not telling you."

The man opened his mouth to retort but decided to change the question, "Then perhaps you can explain why your floating around in the library of the Dark Lord?"

"I couldn't reach the top shelf."

"You could have used your wand or waved your hand" Buraki suggested from the couch.

"I wanted to practice that trick, alright!" The boy stuck his tongue out at the serpent.

Severus rolled his eyes and tossed him on the couch with the snake. "Why are you here at all?!" the potions master demanded.

The brat shrugged, "I thought I explained that at breakfast."

He growled, "No, you explained how you got to Brazil; not how you got back! Why did the Dark Lord order me to heal you?!"

Potter placed the book that was still in his hands on the armrest next to him, "Buraki brought me back. We were being attacked by someone, and we ran off. We ran into Fenrir Greyback and I guess when we got away from him, he told Voldemort where we were because they both caught up to us. Well, so did the guy who was chasing us before. He kicked Voldy's arse, by the way, and managed to land a hit on me. I passed out and when I came to I was here."

Severus took a minute to process what the boy had told him, "Who was after you that was powerful enough to physically harm the bloody Dark Lord?!"

"He's a chaos demon named Zerin, he's the guy mentioned in the Prophet this morning."

"I've yet to read it."

Potter ran a hand through his hair, " It basically said that he's a possible rival for Voldemort."

Severus absentmindedly sat next to the boy. "That explains his injury then." he said to himself. "There's one more thing I don't understand though,"

"What's that?"

"Why are you still alive? The Dark Lord even said you were to be treated as a guest. He's been after your head for years and now he seemed, dare I say, protective."

"Maybe it's because I was and now hold his horcrux?" Potter suggested thoughtfully.

Severus gaped at him, "What?! Where did you learn about that, and what do you mean 'I was and now hold a horcrux?'"

Potter pulled out a black gem and showed it to him.

"When I was in Brazil something happened and this was removed. I knew it was a part of Voldemort, but he was the one who explained what it was when he found out I had it."

Severus reached for the gem, and pulled away sharply when it shocked him. He would have to ask Dumbledore about this. "If _this_ is the actual horcrux then that doesn't tell me why he hasn't killed you. Is it protecting you? Reflecting curses?"

Potter seemed to recall something unpleasant, "No, definitely not... he, Voldemort, said...well, he said that he was angry that anyone else had hurt me,..if that means anything."

The statement wasn't exactly reassuring. He stood, "When I find a way to get you out of here, I will come get you."

"What?"

"Dumbledore has requested that I bring you to safety."

"Wait, no don't! I have to stay here!"

Snape whirled back to face the teen, "Are you out of your mind?! Don't be foolish!"

He saw rage flash in Potter's eyes, "Will you just listen to me for once!... I don't know how to explain it, but I need to stay here. Voldemort swore _on his magic_ not to hurt me for now. Please, I don't know what yet, but there's something I need to do here!"

The professor glared at him a moment longer before relenting, "Fine, just don't get yourself killed! The old man is devastated enough over your capture.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt at the news, "Tell Dumbledore that I'm safe; from Voldemort and from Zerin. Tell him that I'll be back in time for the new school year, I'll make sure of it."

The small boy suddenly looked so grown. Severus silently nodded and left reluctantly. When the door shut behind him he had managed about three steps before he was suddenly pinned against a wall.

"Hello Severus."

Said man looked up and glared at the face of Fenrir Greyback, "What do you want wolf?!" he snarled.

The large werewolf nuzzled his neck, making Severus flinch, "You've been very naughty Sev."

"Don't call me that!"

Greyback ignored his demand and smirked into his neck, "Dear Sev, I had a feeling you were still tied to Dumbledore. I wasn't certain until today."

"Don't question my loyalties wolf! You know nothing!"

He received a fanged grin, "Oh I know exactly where your loyalty lies. You misunderstand me Severus I didn't say you were _loyal_ to the old man. Your fond of him, respect him even, but he does not hold your loyalty." Severus remained quiet, not letting up on his glare. "No your allegiance remains with one Lilly Evans... and her son." That caused Severus to grit his teeth. He turned his head away, "So your going to expose me?"

"Not necessarily," That made the potions master realize what this confrontation was really about.

"What do you want?"

Greyback pressed closer to him and returned to nipping at his neck, "My silence, for your time."

Severus stiffened and then became resigned in the werewolf's hold; he knew exactly what the dark creature was asking for. He reluctantly nodded, before finding himself being dragged away from the wall. Greyback wore a mad grin as he swept Severus away to his quarters. The wolf laid the potions master on the fur comforter of his bed. He began peeling away heavy black robes and could have sworn he felt the emotionally-guarded man tremble. When the werewolf descended on him for a deep kiss. Severus kept telling himself that he was merely imagining the tenderness there.

**~HPLV~**

Harry spent the next few hours reading the book written by an ancient parselmouth. It was written, not like a text book, but more like a collection of stories. About three at a time would revolve around a particular legend. So far he's read that the Serpent Lord was a peace keeper and was assigned such a role by Merlin himself. He's also read that the their greatest enemy was "Chaos."

"I guess that's where Zerin come into play." he said to Buraki who was reading over his shoulder.

Upon the awakening of the Serpent Lord, chaos would rise to try and stop them. It is said that the lord's purpose was to bring at least hundred years of unity; a hundred years too many for Chaos. It's ongoing mission was to slay the Serpents Lords as they appeared. Harry was unsettled when he read, 'If the Serpent Lord is slain by the hand of chaos then discord will flood the world for a thousand years.._.'No pressure there, Harry.'_

After awhile he closed the book and turned to his companion, **:If all this is true then why isn't Zerin trying to kill me. It's pretty freaking obvious that my death isn't what he has in mind.:**

**:I'm not entirely sure, but the advocate for chaos changes with time, just as the lords do. I'm sure that, as a chaos demon, he was raised to think you must be killed, but maybe he really is just dangerously...**_** taken **_**with you.:**

Harry shivered at the thought, **:If he was raised to kill me, then why the hell did he do what he did to me?!: **He leaned into Buraki's comforting scales, tearing up at the traumatic memory.

"And _what, _exactly, did he do to you?"

Harry whipped his head towards the door; Voldemort had come back. Embarrassed, he quickly wiped his eyes and sat up, "Nothing, it's not important."

"Don't lie to me." He glared at the man who was approaching him. "Tell me Harry."

Harry was surprised by the man's persistence. "Why do you even care?!" the teen demanded to know.

Voldemort sat by him just as Snape had earlier. He appeared lost in thought, "...I don't know."

The sincerity in the man's voice told the teen that he had no double motive. The honesty made him _want_ to open up, "On the night that Zerin chased us into Diagon Alley; well, before we were even near the alley we were hiding out in a forest. I was bathing under a small waterfall and he jumped me..." he trailed off, but Voldemort silently urged him to continue. "He began...touching me, forcing himself on me. I don't want to think about how far he would've gotten if Buraki wasn't there in time." He scratched said serpent's head that was nuzzling him reassuringly. "I don't think I've ever felt so violated in my life," he added with a slightly hysterical laugh.

The teen yelped as he was suddenly pulled into Voldemort's lap. He struggled for a moment and could hear Buraki hiss a warning at the man. He felt strong arms wrap around him, holding him in place. He looked up and saw pure fury on the dark lord's face. It took him a moment to realize the anger was not directed towards him. In fact, Harry didn't think the man realized he had grabbed him or was that he currently holding the boy in a tight embrace.

**:****_I'll kill him! _****How dare he touch whats mine!: **He didn't think Voldemort realized he was speaking aloud either. He blushed at what the statement implied. Buraki was still incoherently hissing at the man's sudden alteration in behavior, but went completely ignored. Harry gave him a look that told the anaconda to settle down.

While Voldemort was continuously hissing about a variety of methods that could be used to mutilate Zerin, Harry assessed his current position. He and Voldemort had both fallen back along the length of the couch, leaning against the side of the large anaconda and the armrest. He was settled between the man's legs and pressed into the robe-clad chest, which was surprisingly very warm. He felt his eye-lids become heavy from the warmth the radiated off that chest. He could not help falling asleep.

After about ten minutes of devising ways to properly torture a certain demon, Voldemort heard the serpent he was leaning against finally snap, **:Will you shut up already!:**

That made him cease his tirade. He was about to snarl at Buraki before he finally noticed a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Harry Potter in his arms.

Nagini seemed to have chosen that moment to enter the library; when she spotted them she tilted her head,** :Are you two mated ****_now_****?: **

Voldemort _twitched_. "No Nagini, we are not mates."

She huffed, "Hurry up and mate already, I want grand hatch-lings before I get old." Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her.

Nagini came over to the couch and climbed up, settling around the two wizards and slightly on top of Buraki, much to the younger snake's annoyance. Her scales had brushed over Harry a bit, making him unconsciously shift further into Voldemort. His face was now rested in the crook of the man's neck. Voldemort found that he felt no desire to push the teen away. He couldn't believe his lack of control over his emotions that occurred just a few moments ago. He had felt so enraged by the idea of the demon forcefully laying his hands on the boy; it was not just because he found the act revolting, but that he had tried it with Harry.

He heard Buraki reply as if he knew what was on his mind, "You two still have a connection, don't you?"

"...Yes, I continue to feel _something_ connecting me to the boy; it's there, in the back of my mind. It's abnormally soothing now." he admitted. "I don't understand, the horcrux isn't within him anymore."

This time it was Nagini who spoke, **:**_**It's because he's a potential mate!: **_She said this as if she were stating the obvious.

"No way!" Buraki didn't like that idea at all; he didn't trust the dark lord to be a good partner for Harry. Then again he had only just met the wizard, so as the Serpent lord's guardian familiar, he felt that it was his responsibility to judge the worthiness of this "potential mate."

**:Silence Double-tongue!:**

**:God damn it, my name is Buraki!:**

**:Well now it's Double-tongue!:**

Nagini turned her attention back on Voldemort, **:Tom, speakers tend to inherit some of our instincts. Usually they receive our mating instincts as well. When a potential mate is discovered, especially if they're another speaker, the two tend to gravitate towards each other mentally and physically.:**

Voldemort looked down at Harry, hair had fallen over most of the teen's face. He brushed it back and gazed at the boy who looked so peaceful. He felt no animosity for Harry at the moment. _'A mate... could it be possible, even for one such as I.' _Childhood doubts flooded his mind. He recalled memories of a rejected orphan boy, plagued by the mysteries of why he was left so alone. Voldemort leaned down closer and, before he realized it, his lips pressed to the boys temple.

Harry's eye-lids fluttered for a moment, then revealed sparkling emeralds. It took him a moment to realize exactly what and who he was sleeping against. When he jerked up he heard Voldemort groan and realized his palm was pressed into the still healing wound that Zerin had given the man. "Sorry Tom!" he sad quickly, pulling away.

Silence.

Harry looked up and saw the dark lord staring at him in surprise. That was when he realized what he had just called him, "Sorry..."

"...You may call me that."

Voldemort mentally slapped himself, why the hell did he say that?!

"Huh?"

_'Sigh, too late now.' _He stood up and repeated, "You may call me that, if you wish."

"I thought you hated that name."

"I prefer when you say it." (Mental bitch slap) _Shut up!_

Buraki could have gagged at the scene, _'Why did it have to be him?! Harry deserves better, and I don't like him! What about that Johnathan guy from The Hideaway? He was nice! This guy, he'd probably be a very boring companion; I bet he doesn't even dance!'_

Harry gathered the currently Nagini sized Buraki around his shoulders, and followed _Tom_ when he told him he would show him around.

* * *

**There it is, please review!**

**Remember this story is going to go through a re-vamp when it's finished, so if there's anything that doesn't really make sense just let me know. This chapter seemed a little iffy to me, anyway.**

**Next:...rest of the summer at the manor, fun fun fun.**


End file.
